The Black Order and Me
by Tenpi Uragirimono
Summary: Tenpi Uragirimono, an average teen that takes an apprenticeship from the Black Order. Her master...Komui Lee. But after joining the Order slowly her past begins to unravel opening new mysteries on the way. Who exactly is she?
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Chapter 1: The Arrival

I made it to the steps of the Black order. It was my first day and I was excited but nervous. I was starting an apprenticeship in the science division and my master's name was Komui Lee. I softly tapped on the large door that was towering over me. I guess I knocked too hard because it started to groan at me.

"E-excuse m-me," I said looking around to see what had groaned, "I'm here for," I squinted at a scrap of paper with the word Komui Lee scribbled on it, "Komui Lee. I'm here as his apprentice." The door stretched out its face at me and I squeaked.

"PHYSICAL EXAM!" The door yelled, it shot some sort of laser and scanned me. "YOU'RE NOT AN AKUMA YOU MAY PASS," he yelled again but more relieved. The doors flung open and the first person I see is a girl with dark teal hair down to her shoulders holding a clipboard.

"Hello and welcome to the Black order, I'm Lenalee Lee," she said and shot me a wide smile.

"U-u-um I'm here for Komui Lee," I stammered. Her face changed from happy; go lucky to the expression where she just smelled something rotten.

"I'm so sorry," she said politely and bowed, "My brother isn't the…best person to teach you how to work in the science division," she said with that look still on her face. "Here I'll lead you towards your room first," she said, but right after she said that my stomach growled. "And then we'll take you Jerry to put some food in your stomach."


	2. The Cursed Exorcist & his Stomach

Lenalee showed me to my room, "Here it is I'll give you some time to unpack." I looked around the halls and noticed that I had two doors next to my room, "I guess I have neighbors," I thought. I opened my door and scanned around a bit. It had all the essentials: a bed, a chair, desk, and a lamp. I set my stuff down and started to unpack the little things I had, I had my toothbrush, my teddy bear, some clothes, pillows, a book, and a journal. There was a knock at the door, I cracked the door a bit and the person on the other side pushed it wide open. I was knocked off my feet.

"Lavi I don't think it's nice to barge in people's room," said a boy with a gentle voice with a soothing British accent.

"Hey she already cracked it open so I thought she was opening it, bean sprout," he said confidentially.

"It's Allen," said "the bean sprout," "Here," he said gesturing his hand towards me, "Need some help." I looked up and I felt blood rushing to my face. My eyes met Allen's eyes; they were gentle and somewhat scary to look at from the red scar on his right eye. It was an upside down star above his eye and it ran down to his chin. He had silvery white hair that seemed to glisten in the crappy lighting in my room.

"U-u-u-um t-t-t-thanks," I said. I got up to my feet and looked at the guy standing next to him. He wore an eye patch and a green head band that exposed his bright red hair and he had an orange scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hi I'm Allen Walker an exorcist I'm here to lead you to the cafeteria," said the boy with silvery white hair, "And this is Lavi, exorcist and book man junior." He said pointing to the boy next to him.

"Alllleeeeeen let's go," Lavi whined, "I'm hungry."

"Okay just wait," he yelled back, "I'm just as hungry as you," he looked towards me, "Ready?," he gestured his hand to me, but before I could hold onto it Lavi came in between and grabbed his hand and ran off.

It was hard to catch up to them especially when Lavi stretched out his innocence which made them go twice as fast. When we finally got to the cafeteria I was starving.

"Here," Allen said, "You should order first."

"Thanks," I looked at the person at the window with long dreadlocks and ordered, "Ummm, may I please have some curry and slice of cake for dessert." He ran off and came back with a plate of curry and a small delicious looking chocolate cake.

"Here you go dear and welcome to the Order," he said and winked at me. Allen went up next.

"Hey Jerry can I have the usual but twice as much," he exclaimed.

"Here you are dear, enjoy," Jerry said and handed him three carts filled with food.

"Um Allen are you sure you can eat all of that," I asked a bit worried he might eat me too.

"Wow you must not know him apprentice, because Allen can eat a lot but still stay the same height," snorted Lavi. Allen shot a glare at Lavi. I felt a bit offended by this because I was about four inches shorter than Allen. We sat down next to Lenalee who saved us a couple of spots in the crowded room.

"Hey Lenalee," they both said almost in unison.

"Hey guys. So how was your day so far," she said smiling at me.

"Okay I guess," I said shoving a spoon full of curry in my mouth. We continued to eat our food in silence (besides Allen who was inhaling his food viciously.) In the middle of eating the exorcist had to go out to a mission so I was left alone with a boy sitting across from me eating his soba noodles calmly. _Flashback to 5minutes ago:_

"Hey Kanda can you lead the new comer to the science division and introduce her to Komui?" Lenalee asked.

"I don't have time to babysit," he answered back quickly.

"Please," she begged.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because I'm not going to the mission," he said back angrily. (Flash back over.) I ate my lunch quietly and tried my best not to start an awkward conversation.

"Aren't you done yet," he yelled. I stared at my plate noticing that I was done.

"Y-yeah," I stammered managing to feel stupid and nervous at the same time. I must have spaced off a bit because Kanda looked like he was going to start yelling at me again, "Shall we go?" I asked.

He led me through the maze like hallways to my destination.

"We're here," he grunted and then left without another word. I went up to the first desk that I saw and asked where I could find Komui. A hand shot out a pile of books and directed me to a desk buried under letters, maps, and papers.

"Komui sir," I said, "Komui-sama?" I asked.

"BAM!" Books flew in every direction and papers flying everywhere.

"Oh hello there my dear apprentice," he grinned at me with sparkling eyes.

"You have to be fucking me this can't be him," I muttered. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and spoke.

"Now my dear apprentice, go fetch the team some coffee."

"What!" I said a little confused.

"Do I have to repeat myself," he asked, "Go make us some coffee and make it taste just like Lenalee's."

I walked off to a room where there were two coffee makers and there were mugs stacked next to them neatly. I made thirteen mugs and then it hit me. How in the hell was I suppose to bring them the coffee if only one tray held up to seven mugs?

"Damn," I said under my breath.

"Need some help," said a whispery voice. I looked around to see where the voice came from and I saw a woman with dark rings under her eyes and wavy brown hair.

"My names Miranda Lotto," she said.

"Thank you that would be awesome," I said. She was my savior up until she dropped the tray on the floor; luckily none of the mugs broke.

"I'M SO SORRY!" She wailed.

"Um it's okay," I said trying to keep her calm, "I think I can do this myself and don't worry about the mess I'll clean it up." I said while I scowled at the puddle of strong coffee. "Thanks for the effort."

I quickly cleaned up the mess and tried stacking the trays on top of each other and scurried to the Science Division. After handing out the mugs of coffee and about to pass out, Komui gave me another order.

"Well done my dear apprentice, but now that you have made coffee you will be going to Greece and study along with three exorcists and report back to me with great detail," he ordered.

"So it's like a vacation," I pointed out.

"No it's just that…"

"That you don't have any jobs right now for me, right?" I said finishing his statement. I guess I got it right because right after I said that he went red in the face.

"Anyway," he continued, "Enjoy the trip and be careful around the akumas," he sang.

"I swear to God," I thought, "that man can't be possibly my master."


	3. Chapter 3: Greece

The next day I sped off to my next destination in the luxurious first class. I was amazed on how the Black Order could even afford a reservation, but it is the Black Order. While I was enjoying the beautiful scenic view I heard a large thump on top of the roof of the cart. I was afraid of what had happened.

"I told you we were going to be late," said a very familiar whiny voice. The door flew open and my eyes met with the three exorcists.

"Hey look you guys it's _Komui's_ apprentice," exclaimed Lavi.

"It's Tenpi," I stated giving him a cold stare.

"Okay, well _Tenpi_ what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well master sent me out to go study with you guys," I said. Lavi snorted.

"You called Komui master," he laughed hysterically, "man you crack me up." I rolled my eyes and looked back at the window. Allen passed the laughing Lavi and sat next to me but when Lenalee passed Lavi she elbowed him hard in the gut. She sat across from me and Lavi joined after. It was a long quiet ride until I heard a light snoring coming from my right and someone's head resting on my shoulder. I looked towards Allen and it seems like he fell asleep. Lavi started giggling.

"Hey apprentice you up for drawing on the bean sprouts face?" He asked while grabbing out a marker.

"It's Tenpi," I corrected. I started giggling and whispered to Lavi, "Hand me one too." Lavi drew on his eyelids giving him the crappiest eyelashes while I gave him a mustache and drew in a uni-brow. Lenalee sat there in disbelief.

"I can't believe you're in the same boat as Lavi," she said.

"No I'm not," I said, "I'm in my own boat that seems to be just like Lavi's," I explained. After we drew all over his face he looked really scary, but I couldn't help from laughing real hard. Later on Lavi fell asleep and I guess Lenalee wanted to join in the fun too, because she started to draw all over his face. After giving the guys some "beautiful" makeovers I drifted off.

"Tenpi, Tenpi," Allen said shaking me to wake up, "Wake up we're here."

When I woke up my head was resting on Allen's shoulder and we had reached Greece. I saw Lenalee having some trouble waking up Lavi. He was buried in her lap and drooling all over her. One good thing about him still being asleep is that I didn't wake up with any unappealing "make-up."


	4. Study Session Let's Beginor not

I handed Lavi and Allen a rag to wipe off the marker, but of course it didn't come off. We headed to our hotel so the boys could wash off the marker. Even though it was funny I couldn't help it by feeling guilty. We got to the extravagant hotel and headed up to our room. (Yes room. Surprisingly the Order could afford 1st class train seats but not 2 regular hotel rooms.) The boys ran into the bathroom grabbing the bar of soap and tried to scrub clean. When they had come out their faces were red and were scratched up from where they were scrubbing. After laughing at their red faces I noticed something, something terrible, horrific, and terrifying.

"There are only two beds," I pointed out. The three looked at the two made beds. The room went silent until Lavi said something.

"I'll bunk with Lenalee and Allen you bunk with Tenpi," Lavi said a little excited. We all punched him in the stomach.

"Hmmmm well I don't mind sleeping on the floor," said Allen, "and I guess Lavi can sleep outside with nothing but his underwear," mumbled Allen.

"Well," I said, "I can sleep on the floor too and Lenalee and Lavi can get the beds."

"Whaaaaat," started Lavi, "If you're going to sleep on the floor with Allen what's the point of me sleeping on a different bed."

"Fine," I said a little irritated, "You can sleep with Allen and I can sleep with Lenalee." The boys looked at each other and gave an awkward glance towards me. In the end somehow they managed to talk me into me bunking with Allen and Lenalee bunking with Lavi. Lenalee and I felt really uncomfortable about this; because the boys were only wearing boxers (not saying they weren't attractive) but we were wearing shorts and a tank top. I felt the blood rush to my face quickly seeing them in their underwear.

"Okay then," I started trying not to make eye contact with Allen or Lavi, "It won't be comfortable but we just have to live with it, I guess." After I said that Lavi jumped in bed and made himself all comfortable; Lenalee just slipped herself in the sheets making a wall between her and Lavi. He seemed a little sad, because he was facing the other way sniffling. I looked at Allen and said, "Ready." He went in first; I took a deep breath and joined in afterwards. The white sheets were colder than I expected, up until the point where I felt warm arms come wrapping around my waist. I looked up at Allen.

"Allen?" I whispered. He gave me a warm smile and asked, "Aren't you cold?"

The next morning was terrible, I didn't get any sleep, because of Lavi's horrible snoring and because Allen's arms were around my waist. I slept in the same position frightened that I might go too far and bury my head into his naked chest. So that morning I wasn't the happiest person ever alive. Once Allen got out of bed to get dress and Lavi continuous snores were over I went back to sleep. I woke up in the afternoon after Allen was shaking me out of bed.

"Tenpi, wake up its three already," said Allen.

"Whaaaaat?" I replied back. "I'm still tired, though." After an hour of struggling to wake me up we left our room and went out.

"So master said to just enjoy ourselves, I guess," I said still a little groggy.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Lavi.

"Sleep," I replied.

"How about the museum," Lenalee suggested.

"Let's go eat," said Allen.

"Okay then its decided," said Lavi, "We'll first eat then go to the museum then after that go back to the hotel and sleep so more." Everyone agreed with it so we headed to the first restaurant we came to.

"Apple Bee's?" I asked. "Um I think they also have that in America too," I stated.

"It doesn't matter food is still food," said Allen. We entered the grill and bar and sat at a booth. The waitress came by to get our order. She wore a white apron and a name tag that read, "Hi my name is, Windy." I was a little irritated on how she was hitting on Allen, and in the corner of my eye I saw Lenalee getting a little red at Lavi for hitting on waitress. Of course Allen totally unaware of what was going on around him he ordered. Thanks to Allen's enormous appetite he ordered five steaks and three salads. I ordered some pasta, while Lenalee just ordered a salad, and Lavi ordered a burger. We gave thanks for the food and ate quietly, except for Allen who was taking gigantic bites out of his steak. After the extravagant meal we headed toward a museum. We gaped at the scenery and took in every little detail from the smell to the little pebble in my shoe that was irritating the hell out of me. But before we could enjoy the view for any longer a level 3 akuma appeared before us. Still tired I was unaware what was happening.

"Innocence activate," said Lenalee. "Crowned Clown," screamed Allen. "Grow, grow, grow," Lavi commanded. A little embarrassing to say I was so tired in this whole scene I acted as the helpless creature. The akuma scanned around at us and spotted me.

"Hehehe," the level three chortled, "Looks like we have an apprentice here," he said aiming for me, "I bet the Earl would be happy if I killed her!" He said foaming at the mouth coming down at me. Before I could do anything Allen jumped in front of me taking the blow.

"ALLEN!" I screamed. "What the fuck was that. Why did you do that." he looked at me and flashed a big warm smile and replied back calmly, "Because if you got hit you would of died. And if I went to sleep without you by my side I would be cold." I slapped him across the face. "That's no reason to do that, you could have asked the receptionist for more blankets," I yelled having no clue that Allen was trying to be romantic. Lavi and Lenalee ran after the akuma making a "wow I can't believe she didn't get it," face. Still screaming at Allen he pecked me on the cheek and ran off. I went red and stood there totally paralyzed.

"H-h-he k-k-k-kissed m-me," I said still totally shocked and trying to absorb what was happening. While I was standing there just trying to calculate what had happened, behind me an epic battle was being fought. Lenalee jumped high in the air and was shooting back down like a rocket. While Allen tore off his arm transforming it into a giant sword.

"Heavenly seal, FIRE," he shouted and slamming his hammer down onto the seal. It created a vortex that enveloped the akuma in. Allen hit the akuma out of the vortex towards Lenalee, who slammed against the akuma creating a huge blast. After missing all of that I tried to forget what had happened. Lavi and Lenalee looked towards me and were trying to figure out what had happened.

"I guess she was shocked how epic the fight was," Lavi whispered to Lenalee who nodded her head in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5: Returning Home

"_Tenpi, please don't leave."_

"_But mom I really want this apprenticeship. I'm sorry I have to go or I'll be late for the train," I explained scurrying around the house grabbing my brief case and shoving anything that I might need. _

"_Well if you're really going then from this moment on you are not my daughter. I will not have another in my family working at that retched place." I kissed my mom on the forehead._

"_Then good-bye…Mom."_

I woke up with a jolt. I found myself on the train heading back to the headquarters.

"Tenpi what's wrong," asked Allen a little concerned.

"Oh, just had a bad dream," I said. He gave me a smile that told me he knew I wasn't telling him everything. I laid my head against the cool glass and closed my eyes. I had just had a dream of my mom the night I left. A tear trickled down my cheek. I shook my head to get rid of the memory. "I'm not her daughter anymore. I never had a mom," I kept telling myself. We were heading back after our day in Greece. Lenalee thought it was best if I went back, because of the akumas. After the level three akuma, word got out that I was the apprentice of Komui so I ended up getting attacked in every corner of Greece. I was on the train with Allen while Lenalee and Lavi stood behind. (Flashback)

"We'll protect Greece in case of another akuma attack so Allen will take you home," she said. (Flashback over)I opened my eyes and looked outside. It was raining and it didn't help the mood either. It felt awkward sitting next to Allen, afraid he might pull that romantic shit again.

"Tenpi," he started, "What's wrong you seemed to be troubled," he asked giving me a gentle smile that invited me in.

"It's nothing," I lied. But that whole time I was thinking, "No nothings okay, my mom hates me, akuma are coming after me, and the feelings for you are shifting." I clenched my hands into a fist trying hard not to cry. Allen grabbed my hand.

"Tenpi, you can relax I'm here for you," he said showing me his warm smile and gentle eyes.

"No you're not Allen," I said pushing his hands away, "I have nothing right now." I felt pathetic and weak at that point cursing under my breath on how stupid I felt. "Dammit," I thought, "What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I doing this? I can't act helpless." My feelings shifted from anger to sorrow.

"Tenpi," Allen whispered, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Dammit," I yelled standing up, "Nothing's wrong, nothing is wrong," I kept repeating tears were now flowing down my face uncontrollably. I tried wiping them away, but they just kept coming. Allen came up from behind me and held me tightly to his chest.

"Tenpi," he said calmly, "I'm your friend. You should tell me what's eating you." I couldn't help it after that. Feeling helpless and afraid I was holding onto my dear life. I was now hanging on to a single thread with no one on the other end to help me. I had just then realized that the only family I now had was the Black Order.

After leaving the train with swollen eyes and tear dried cheeks I finally had made it back to the headquarters. I ran to my room, not telling anyone I had returned or even reported back to Komui. I stood in my room in silence; I didn't want anyone to see how helpless I really was.


	6. Chapter 6: Silence

Chapter 6: Silence

"_Tenpi, don't eat to fast or you'll get sick." It was another dream of mother._

"_But Mom your curry's the best," my seven year old version giggled._

"_Look your making a mess," she said while wiping my face. Her hands were gentle and her presence was warm wrapping me in welcomed arms. _

"Mom," I whispered to myself. Tears started to roll down my cheeks again. Wiping them viciously off my face I laughed at how pathetic I was. I dozed off afterwards remembering the sweet lullaby she sang to me when I was little.

That morning I gathered enough courage to go and report back to Komui. I opened my door and slipped out of my room. I felt an eerie presence that someone was watching me. I looked to my left and I saw Kanda glance at me.

"What the fuck are you looking at," I screamed. He scoffed at me and walked off. "Hey did you just laugh at me," I screamed. He kept walking. "Mother fucker" I cursed under my breath. I walked nervously towards the Science division and finally reached Komui's desk.

"Um, master I'm back," I said looking around to see if he was even under his fort of books.

"Oh my dear apprentice," he cried. I guess that answered my question right away. "I'm so sorry," he cried rubbing his cheek against my face, "Did the akuma hurt you? He asked.

"Um I would appreciate it if you stop rubbing your face on me," I said, "And how did you know I got attacked by an akuma," I asked.

"Oh, well," he said, "Lenalee called me," he said holding up his golem. I had totally forgotten they could call each other.

"Anyway," I continued, "Do you have any more requests or orders," I asked.

"Well," he started, "I'll tell you after you go have some breakfast," he said giving me a smile.

"I swear to God that man is crazy," I mumbled. I walked quietly towards the cafeteria. The whole time I was thinking if I caused any trouble for the exorcists.

"Of course you did idiot," I thought, "You made Allen take a hit from an akuma."I hit my head at the wall yelling "stupid" repeatedly. Some finders walked past me thinking I was crazy. After a couple of some hits on the wall I felt a hand grab my shoulder. "Um, excuse me are you okay," a gentle voiced asked. I turned around and saw a man in a dark cape; he had black hair and a white streak for his bangs.

"Hi I'm Arystar Krory," he said, "You must be the apprentice everyone has been talking about."

"Hello," I greeted, he gave me a horrified expression. I felt something warm running down my face. I touched my forehead and looked at my hand to find I was greeted with the color red. "Huh," I started, "This is nothing~," I finished totally passing out on the floor. I woke up moments later seeing a wrinkly old woman with a sour expression in my face. I sat up straight and looked around trying to find where I was.

"You're in the infirmary," the nurse answered, "I guess you would find yourself here after hitting your head against THE WALL REPEATEDLY," she said with an angry expression on her face.

"I-I-I'm so sorry," I apologized. She stood up and told me that she didn't have time to waste on patients that injured themselves on purpose, so she warned me if I did it again I would find myself caring for my own injuries. After getting released from the infirmary I headed to Komui's not finding myself hungry at all. When I had got there he noticed the huge bandage on my forehead. (I mean who wouldn't notice it, took up my whole forehead.)

"Oh my dear apprentice what happened," he screamed.

"I lost my step and fell down the stairs slamming my head on the last step," I lied. "Anyway," I said changing the topic, "What did you want me to do next." He pushed up his glasses and gave me a serious look.

"Tenpi, I'm sorry to say but I think being my apprentice is too dangerous for you," he started, "I don't want you to get hurt everywhere you go." I was shocked, I couldn't breathe, and it was like he had just punched the air out of me.

"W-w-what are you saying master," I stammered.

"I think it's best for you to go home."


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving

Chapter 7: Leaving

(Flashback)

"What's the point I mean I've only been your apprentice for a day I can't just leave, I mean give me a chance. I was attacked once, once," I repeated.

"I'm sorry Tenpi, but I think it's best for you. Don't worry you don't have to leave today, but you do have to leave tomorrow." (Flashback over)

"Dammit Komui," I screamed as I punched my rooms wall, "I can't go back I have nowhere to go," I said remembering my mom. "I can't just go back to her after leaving her like that." "Dammit, dammit, dammit," I kept whispering under my breath.

The next morning I had to remind myself that my presence in the Order was no longer needed. I had packed all my stuff and was ready to go. I walked towards Komui's not saying goodbye to anyone not thinking about anyone who was going to miss me. When I made it to his office I had found everyone there to say goodbye and a white weird pattern thing floating in the air with a red number on it.

"We're going to miss you, Tenpi," they all shouted in unison. I gave a big grin and replied back, "No you won't because I'll always be here." I laughed at how ridiculous the fare well was even though they only knew me for a day or two. I walked to Komui and shook his hand.

"Thank you for having me as your one day apprentice," I said giving him a smile. He grabbed me and cried, "I'll miss you a lot my dear apprentice." I looked at the three exorcists and the serious soba eating boy and gave them a group hug. Kanda's face was telling me he wasn't enjoying it like the others.

"We'll miss you Tenpi," Lenalee said. I smiled at her, "Come on Lenalee you only knew for two days you shouldn't be that sad." But I wasn't the one to talk. Even though I only had been with them for one to two days I felt like I knew them my entire life.

"Come on let's go," Allen gestured towards the giant white patterned thing.

"Um, Allen what is that," I asked a little worried. He smiled, "its Noah's ark," he said. "Um but Allen how are you going to go back to my hometown, I mean it's in Asia." He smiled at me, "don't worry it'll take you anywhere around the world, but because it's being studied I can only take you to the Asian Branch and from there you'll go home so the trip won't be as long." Still a little anxious I stepped towards the ark. I waved good bye to everyone and stepped inside. The inside was amazing, it was pure white and buildings were side by side like houses in the west. There were white vases filled with an arrangement of flowers decorating the place. Still observing the ark Allen took me to a door with the sign Asian Branch hanging from it. He opened the door and went through. I guess we were at the Asian Branch, because the place looked different.

"Hello," greeted a man with blonde hair tied back and wore a black cap, "Welcome to the Asian Branch."

"Bak-chan will lead you to your next destination so this is where I say good bye," Allen said giving me a squeeze and went back in to the ark.

"Okay then let's take you home," Bak said.

I woke up on the train that was going back towards Korea, my hometown. I had to remind myself repeatedly that it wasn't a dream and I was actually going home. I looked outside and saw that night was falling. We were still in China and I was heading to my next stop where I would take a boat back home.

"Home," I repeated back to myself, "Now wouldn't that be nice."

I had finally made it to my next stop which had led me to a rainy city and a boat at dock. Right when I was about to board the boat a huge blast had come from within it.

"Just my luck," I whispered and looked up in the sky. I saw two level three akumas laughing and shooting at helpless people. Before I had the chance to run one of the akumas spotted me.

"Hehehe," it laughed, "Looks like we caught up to the apprentice."I was about to explain to them I wasn't an apprentice anymore until I heard a small whisper ordering the level three's not to kill me and return back to the Earl. They slowly floated off and obeyed the voice. Confused on what was going I was trying to figure out what to do. A man came from behind from one of the crates, which were supposed to go on the ship, walked towards me. He wore a black suit and a top hat. His hair was slicked back and he had seven crosses on his forehead.

"The s-s-stigmata," I said with wide eyes, "you're a noah," I said terrified backing up slowly.

"Looks like I've found the little apprentice," he said grinning.

"I'm not his apprentice anymore," I yelled still backing up, "I have nothing to do with the Black Order." He seemed to teleport behind me and whispered in my ear, "I know, but what do you think would happen if Allen Walker figured out we have you in our hands." My eyes widened at the words "Allen Walker."

"Nothing," I replied back.

"What was that," he asked me.

"Allen Walker would do nothing to save me," I yelled back, "He wouldn't dare touch me, because we're only friends." I knew I couldn't do anything against a Noah so I ran. I didn't know where but I ran where ever my legs would take me. But no matter how fast I ran or where I hid he still got me. I was now exhausted and could not move any more I hit the ground hard trying to catch my breath. I could feel him over me. He kneeled down and looked at me.

"How pathetic," he whispered, "You thought you could run away from me, Tyki Mikk?" He laughed, like I had told him a great joke. I had finally become the annoying character in every story that nobody loved. I hated myself for doing so. I picked myself up slowly knowing my legs weren't going to help me out.

"Hmm interesting, it looks like there's still a lot of life in you," he said with a smile. I knew it wasn't going to help at all, but I did it anyway. I crawled away even though Tyki was just walking behind me staring at me.

"What the hell are you doing," he asked picking me up by the collar of my shirt, "Do you think I'm retarded. Do I look like someone that can't catch a weak human?" He gave me a cold glare that was so powerful that I had a feeling I was just jabbed in the stomach. I lost consciousness for only a moment, but a moment was enough for him to meet another Noah. She had dark blue hair that was spiked sideways and wore striped stockings, a dress shirt, and a mini skirt that went down to her thighs. She gave me a disgusted look.

"So this is the girl that is with my Allen," she said, "That won't do." We entered a door with black and red checkered patterns and a king's crown resting on top. We came out the other end in a dark room with purple striped candles that had a sharp end, enough to kill someone. "Welcome, to my dream world little apprentice. Let's see if you can get out alive to see your dear Allen again."


	8. Chapter 8: Killing Spree

Chapter 8: Killing Spree

Still unable to move my legs I sat in the middle of the room.

"W-what is this," I started, "Why do you have me I'm not part of the Black Order anymore." I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw that a striped candle had stabbed me. I coughed up blood and tried hard not to scream.

"Shut up you stupid apprentice," Road yelled, "I don't give a shit about you not being part of the Black Order. I'm here to kill you for touching my dear Allen."

"I didn't touch-," I had remembered the moment he pecked me on the cheek in Greece. My face went red.

"Hmmm what was that apprentice," she said sending more candles at me. They shot onto my arms pinning me up to the wall. "Hehehe," she laughed horrifically, "I won't kill you of course but I'll just make your mind eat you entirely until you have nothing to say." The room was fading and I was dozing off.

"No," I told myself, "Be strong don't die, don't die."

"Tenpi, Tenpi, Tenpi, TENPI!" I woke up with a jolt looking up to see who was calling me. It was Komui. "My dear apprentice wake up I have an important job for you to do," he said. I was so confused; I swore that I was in Road's dream world a second ago, unless.

"Tenpi hurry up," he yelled.

"Huh," I replied, "Oh uh coming master," I yelled back running out of bed. I was running after Komui who was power walking towards the science division.

"Um sir what did you want me to do," I asked. He didn't reply back, but he did have the most serious face I had ever seen on him. We ran inside the science department. The area was horrifying. There were blood stains on the walls and ceilings, decapitated bodies lay in piles and people were pinned against the wall with a blood trail following behind.

"Komui-sir w-what is this," I screamed horrified. He smiled at me and told me calmly, "This is where you will die." I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Blood was now gushing out of my body. My entire body went cold.

"Komui-sir," I gasped. Just as I guessed I _was_ in Road's dream world. Right now I was asleep in the real world while Road and Tyki just watched my mind eat me away. "That's what I get for underestimating the Noah of dream," I mumbled. Suddenly I heard Allen, "Crowned Clown," he screamed.

"A-Allen," I tried to scream but could only manage a small whisper. I looked up to see Allen standing next to me. I held onto his coat and asked, "Allen why did you come back to me." He gave me that warm smile that always made me melt and he replied back, "So when I'm done with this guy I can finish you off myself." I was horrified and let go of his jacket. He ran towards Komui and ripped off his head.

"Noooooooo!" I screamed, cradling my head back and forth. After killing Komui he looked at me, with blood thirsty eyes. I struggled to get back on my feet and I ran as fast I could ignoring the sharp pain from where Komui had stabbed me, but I was stopped by Kanda, who had grabbed my wrist.

"K-Kanda," I screamed, "Let go," I said struggling. He only gave me that blank stare and started to squeeze me wrist, until I heard a crunch.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," I screamed. He let go of my mangled wrist and was heading for my throat, but Allen jumped up from behind and ran his hand through Kanda's chest.

"Your next apprentice," he whispered.

I was now running for my life nowhere to go. Every exorcist and finder I ran into was trying to kill me, but failed by the great desire of Allen trying to kill me also. I ran into my room, finding myself not alone.

"Tenpi," said a gentle voice behind me. I turned around and saw my mom standing in the middle of the room. "Tenpi," she whispered again, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME," her head twisted around and looked back at me with the same eyes Allen had. I ran out of the room trying hard not to trip. I knew I had nowhere to go and I couldn't do anything.

"Tenpi," yelled my mom and Allen who had caught up, "Where are you going? Don't leave us." I ran into the cafeteria which was worse than the science division. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife to protect me. The sad thing was the knife I had grabbed was in Jerry's head. I prepared myself to stab anyone that was trying to kill me. My mom came through the door first.

"Tenpi," she whispered, "Where is my sweet daughter," she whispered. I came up from behind and stabbing her in the back. I slid the knife smoothly out of her.

"I'm sorry mom," I whispered. I ran out the door and swiftly moved around in the cafeteria figuring out my new tactic.

"Hahahaha," I heard a low deep laugh. I looked up and saw Allen on the ceiling. "Now how are you going to defend yourself," he smiled. He jumped off the ceiling and was falling towards me. At the last minute I picked up the knife and ran it right through his stomach. It went silent, but only for a moment. I retrieved the knife and slowly backed up.

"AHHHHHHHH," he screamed. Blood was rushing from his body and he staggered up to me.

"Tenpi," he whispered in my ear, "You haven't won yet!" He ran his arm through my chest. I coughed up blood all over him. Still not ready to give up I struggled to raise my arm. Then I ran the knife right through his back.

"You haven't won either," I taunted back. My hand slipped off the knife and I landed on the cold tiled floor. My body went cold and I felt no life in me.

"Don't die," I mumbled, "Don't die." Allen was now leaning over me holding his wounds. He stared down at me and gave a wide smile. "I didn't win," he said tauntingly, "I think I just did."But after he said that I heard a faint call, "Tenpi, wake up," it called. I could only hear a faint sound so I thought it was my ears ringing. "Tenpi," it whispered again, "Don't die." I picked my head up and slowly struggled to pick myself up.

"Pathetic," Allen scoffed at me, "When I kill you, you should stay _down_," he yelled punching me hard to the ground. "Tenpi," the soft voice said again, "Don't die." Ignoring all pain in my body I picked myself up again. Allen stared at me and became angry. He grabbed me by the neck and pinned me up against the wall. "When I tell you die," he hissed, "You die." Gasping for air I slowly moved my hand towards the knife stuck in his back. I took the handle and pushed it down harder until it came through his body. He loosened his grip around my neck and screamed in great pain. I took that moment to throw his hands off my neck and ran. The only thing I was good at. I ran towards the science division and past Komui's decapitated body. Then in the corner of my eye I saw it. It was same checkered door I had come through to Road's dream world. I ran towards the door and opened it wide and jumped right in. As I expected it was the exit I had now found myself back to where I was pinned against the wall by purple striped candles.

"I'm back," I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

Chapter 9: Escape

"Hmmm, looks like the stupid apprentice survived," Road said a little disappointed, "I was sure Allen was going to kill you. Well that sucks. That means I have to kill you myself." I ripped my arm free from one of the candles and ripped the other candle out. I ran towards her throat held onto it tight. She smiled at me. "You think you can kill a Noah," she laughed. I knew I couldn't kill one but I knew I could at least put a little damage to her. Tyki came in between us and looked at Road.

"I think it's time to go back to the Earl Road," he said. He grabbed my arm and twisted it off Road's neck and threw it off. He gave me a glare and said, "There is no need for you here you may leave." He pointed to the same door that I had come to this horrible place. I stumbled upon it and left and that was that. Covered in blood I tried to find someone to help me. And in my luck I found a man wearing a white jacket and that was carrying a box on his back with a telephone attached to it.

"A finder," I screamed. The man looked both ways trying to figure out who had called him. I ran up to him and asked him to help me. He looked at my wounds and was surprised I was still alive. He called the Order but I had already passed out before they had arrived to get me. But right when they had arrived I kept mumbling, "Noah."

I woke up not to see Bak's face which I was expecting but an old wrinkly face that gave me a sour expression.

"I'm glad you're up," she said.

"W-where am I," I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Well I think it's quite obvious. You're back in the Order." I stumbled out of bed falling on the floor head first.

"What are you doing," she screamed.

"I-I can't be here," I said picking myself up, "I can't be here anymore or I'll cause trouble to the team," I explained. I reached for the door until she said, "I forgot to tell you Komui wants you back as his apprentice." I spun around and looked at her with a shocked expression. "After the finder had called the Order Komui was surprised that you could still stand with all of these injuries. So he decided just to keep you and also a way to say sorry for the trouble." Tears were now running down my cheeks and I whispered to myself, "Welcome home."

The nurse wouldn't let me out of the infirmary to go see master. So I was stuck there for a week until my wounds had closed up. Sitting in bed for a week was treacherous. The only thing I could do was sit and sleep. They fed me of course, but I was so anxious that I wasn't ever hungry. So after they released me I ran to the Science department. I ran into Komui's office and ran up to him.

"What would you like me to do today, master," I asked. He gave me a smile and tapped on my broken arm. "I think you should rest for a couple a weeks until I can truly torture you," he said. I guess nobody knew I had returned, because right when I was about to leave I saw Lenalee and Lavi walk in the science department with trays of coffee. I waved hello to them and I ended up getting tackled.

"TENPI," they screamed dropping the trays and running to me, "We missed you so much," Lenalee said squeezing me. "Especially Allen," Lavi replied. "Come on," said Lenalee ignoring Lavi's comment, "Let's go get something to eat, you look hungry." I guess they forgot about the coffee, because they had just left a huge puddle in there.

They ran me to the cafeteria where I went and ordered some curry.

"Hey," Lavi started while we trying to find some seats, "Why do you always order curry?" I replied back, "Why does Kanda always order soba," he gave me an unsatisfied frown. Lenalee had found some seats near Kanda. (Speak of the devil.) He looked up from his soba and laughed at me.

"Fuck you Kanda" I screamed. He just sat there eating his soba noodles. I shoved a spoonful of curry until I noticed something. "Where's Allen," I asked. Kanda gave me a face. "Why do you care about the baka moyashi," Kanda replied. I gave him a frown and shoved another spoon of curry in my mouth. "Just wondering," I replied back. After having a filling lunch I headed towards my room. I finally realized that I lost all of my stuff while running away from Tyki. I went up to my room and to my surprise my suitcase was resting on top of my bed. There was a note on top of it.

Found this while we were investigating the boat.

-Komui

I smiled at the note and clicked it open. Everything was there and to my surprise I found a small picture frame holding a picture of my mom and me posing in front of our house. I smiled and knew that my mom had shoved this in before I had left and I thanked her for it. Having a rough day I figured that I should just change into my pajamas and sleep. While I was getting undressed Allen ran through the door.

"Tenpi I heard- Oh my God," he screamed his face went bright red. I grabbed my pants and threw them over my naked legs and started yelling at Allen. He closed the door behind him trying to forget what he had just seen. After slipping my pants back on I opened the door and saw that Allen's face was still bright red.

"S-s-sorry about that," he said not looking at me.

"It's okay," I said, "J-j-just knock before you enter," I corrected myself. He finally raised his head and looked at me. He grabbed me and held me in his arms.

"A-A-Allen," I whispered.

"Just wait," he said, "Let me hold onto you for a little longer." An image of him came into my head of him stabbing me in the chest. I flinched.

"What's wrong," he asked holding onto my shoulders.

"Nothing," I replied back. He gave me a frown and looked right into my eyes. I turned away from him. "It's nothing. I promise you nothing is wrong," I lied, "Please excuse me I would like to go to sleep now," I said entering my room. "Don't worry," I said patting his cheek, "Nothing's wrong." I closed the door behind me and cautiously slipped out of my pants and quickly went in to my pajama bottoms and shirt. I buried myself under the blankets and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Spin the Bottle?

Chapter 10: Spin the Bottle?

"Shhhh be quiet she's still sleeping," I heard a small whisper in my room. I woke up rubbing my eyes, "Who's there," I asked the empty dark room. Thinking no one was around I fell back asleep.

"Told you guys you were going to wake her up," the low whisper said. "Tenpi, oh Tenpi, wake up and play with us," the whisper said. I got up and looked up to see who was calling me. It was Lavi and behind him were Lenalee and Allen. "Are you up for a game of spin the bottle?" He asked.

I was still in my pajamas and still half asleep when we were heading to the cafeteria. I would have been concerned about my clothes (which was just shorts and a long sleeve shirt that had laces at the collar and end of the sleeves), but I was too tired to care. I noticed that Lavi was holding a katana in his hands and it looked like he was guarding it with his life. Anyway the_ only_ people that were forced to play were Allen, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, and surprisingly Kanda came along. (This meant that everyone was forced to play) I gave Kanda a wide evil smile. "What are you looking at apprentice," he yelled.

"Oh, I'm just surprised someone as stubborn as you came," I said, laughing maniacally. We had made it to the dark cold cafeteria.

"Okay," Lavi said turning on the lights, "There's the closet," he pointed at the food pantry, "and here's the bottle," he smiled while pulling out a glass bottle from his shirt. We sat down in a circle a little anxious about it. The only excited one was Lavi. Counter-clock wise from me it was Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, Miranda, Krory, and stopped at me. Because there were less girls then guys one girl had to go twice Lenalee, Miranda, and I picked straws and to my luck I was the person to go twice

"I guess I'll start," Lavi smiled. He turned the bottle letting it spin. The vibe of the room was intense. The bottle slowed down and finally stopped. There were some sighs of relief, but the only one not happy was Kanda. It had stopped on him. We all looked at Lavi in horror.

"L-L-Lavi," Krory stuttered, "You're not gonna really do that with Kanda-san are you?" Lavi's face flushed and replied, "Hell no I'll just spin again." The air became intense again. The bottle slowly making its way towards me, but thankfully it stopped on Lenalee. The room was quiet. I looked at Lenalee who was sulking.

"Strike!" screamed Lavi. "Let's go Lenalee," he said gesturing his hand towards her. She got up and they made their way to the closet. Lavi closed the door behind him and all went silent.

"W-what do you think their doing?" Miranda said terrified and about to cry.

"What do you think, stupid? They're kissing." Kanda yelled. After Kanda had said that, Lenalee and Lavi came out of the closet. Lenalee's face was bright pink, "I'm going to bed now," she said walking off. Lavi's face was bright red and steaming, "Okay," he said, "Who's next?" We all looked at Miranda.

"W-Who me," she screamed in terror. She carefully spun the bottle. This time I wasn't as worried. It slowly made it to a stop. It had landed on Krory. Their faces went red.

"U-U-Um I don't think I agree with this," Krory said standing up.

"Me neither," Miranda agreed.

"Don't be poopers," Lavi said and pushed them in the closet. He closed the door and locked it. "Just in case they try to escape," he explained spinning the key around his finger. The room was quiet and tense. We leaned closely into the door to actually hear if they were kissing. All of a sudden there was a horrifying scream that came from the closet. Lavi unlocked the door and ripped the door open. Miranda was on the floor passed out. There were two small bite marks on her neck.

"Krory," Lavi whined, "You were suppose to kiss her not bite her."

"I tried," he explained, "I guess my fangs were in the way."

Trying to figure out what to do with Miranda Lavi and Krory went to put her in her room and I heard Lavi mumble something about a camera. After they left the room was quiet. Lavi instructed us not to do anything while they were gone so that meant I was left alone with Allen and Kanda in the same room. Allen glared at Kanda.

"What the fuck are you looking at baka moyashi!" He yelled.

"Oh nothing," Allen said shrugging his shoulders, "I'm just wondering why you decided to come."

"That stupid rabbit dragged me all the way here," he huffed. "And he also took Mugen and said he wouldn't give it back unless I played."

"Hmm interesting," Allen said pondering on the idea, "But aren't you strong enough to kick his ass and get it back or are you just too weak." He said with a glint in his eyes.

"What are you implying," Kanda said giving him a cold stare. Before the fight got anywhere else Lavi and Krory came back.

"Okay," he pronounced looking at me, "It's the lucky apprentice of the day." I took in a big a breath and spun the bottle. The bottle slowly made its way to the person I was going to kiss and stopped. There were some sighs of relief and some of disbelief. But I really didn't care I was just concerned about the person that it had landed on. Out of the three guys in the group I got Kanda. (If you haven't notice I really don't like Kanda)The room was quiet; I got up on my feet and ran into the closet.

"Yu, you need to go in too," Lavi said with a frown.

"Don't call me Yu," he snapped He came through the door and it slammed shut. Darkness showered over us, unable to see anything I was feeling my way around.

"Okay let's get this over with," I said still trying to find my way to Kanda. I felt something cold reach my hands. It was Kanda and from the feeling of it he wasn't wearing a shirt. My face went entirely red.

"Um, Kanda weren't you wearing a shirt and why do you smell like mint," I asked.

"That stupid rabbit ripped off my shirt and sprayed minty shit in my mouth and threw me in here," he said angrily.

"Okay well anyway," I said looking towards him, "let's just get this over with," I repeated. Kanda slowly wrapped around my waist and we slowly made it towards each other's lips. He held me closer to his chest; me standing on my tippy-toes so I could reach them. We were so close that my lips were skimming the top of his, but then Kanda fell onto the floor dragging me down with him. Right at that moment Lavi opened the door and started to shoot pictures at us.

"Whoa what's going on in here," Lavi said snapping pictures at us. Kanda threw me off of him and punched Lavi in the face. He grabbed his shirt and Mugen from him and left. I got up to my feet and patted down my pajamas. Everyone looked at me.

"What," I asked.

"Hmmm," Lavi said, "It looked intense in there. What were you guys doing?" I gave a cold glare at Lavi and replied back, "Kanda fell, what do you think happened?" Lavi just gave a shrug and headed back to the circle. Because I was the one to spin twice I had to do it again. Not even caring anymore I spinned the bottle. It finally came to a complete stop, and to my surprise it had stopped on Allen. We both looked up; I saw that Allen's cheeks were a little pink. He went into the closet first. I stood up and slowly made my way towards it, but before I could reach the door Lavi grabbed my arm and smeared fruity lip-gloss on my lips and threw me in the closet slamming the door behind him. Getting up on my feet I was cursing at Lavi under my breath. I felt a warm hand wrap around my waist. It was Allen; he brought me in close to his chest.

"You smell sweet, Tenpi," he whispered in my ear.

We were so close together I could hear his soothing heartbeat. He tilted my head up to look at him and he carefully pressed his lips against mine. My face was burning red. He held a tighter grip onto my waist getting deep into the kiss. Then Lavi came in; taking photos and screaming, "Go get em' bean sprout." He slowly parted my lips and let go of my waist. He went up to Lavi and punched him in the stomach. "It's Allen," he said calmly and left the cafeteria. I stood in the pantry totally shocked and amazed. When I had finally came back to my senses I left the cafeteria and headed to my room. When I had reached my door to my surprise Kanda was waiting in front.

"Kanda," I started, "What do you want." He looked at me and walked towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently placed his warm lips upon mine. When he finally was done I looked at him in shock.

"That's for making up what we didn't do in the closet," he huffed and he walked away. I never understood what had happened, but I did know that my feelings for Allen were slowly shifting towards Kanda.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Going Home!

I woke up that morning not feeling so well and a little dizzy so I went to the infirmary to get some medicine. The nurse handed me a bag and said I needed lots of rest. She sad I had a slight fever from probably running out in the rain to long. My face was flushed and I was clammy and couldn't really walk anywhere so the nurse let me stay at the infirmary. I took the medicine that made me drowsy and fell asleep. It was hard to fall asleep, though because it was difficult to find a good position to sleep in with a broken arm. But when I did I had a dream of my dad.

"D-D-Daddy," my 10 year old version of me stammered, "don't leave me." I clearly remembered the day he had died, because I had seen him get killed. When I was little I wasn't the type to run away when an akuma attacked the town. I was the one that looked forward for one. My dad worked at the Black Order as an exorcist, so whenever an akuma attacked I always thought of my dad. Every day I would watch exorcist fighting akuma and waited to see if it was my dad was the one to be beating up the akuma. But every time it was never him, but the exorcists would always come up to me and pat me on the head saying, "Your dad will be here soon," and drop a present in my hand. Knowing they were always from Dad I ran home with glee. I would rip open the package and set it up in my room. They were always pictures of him and everyone at the Black Order. Their faces always lit up and happy, like there was nothing wrong in the world. But then I realized that there was always war to follow. One day there was an akuma invasion and it killed millions. Sadly my dad took part in this fight trying to protect the town. Of course I came by to watch. I watched carefully observing every fighting stance he did. How threw his knives perfectly into the akumas and sliding them out with ease. I carefully observed the color red from the people who had died. Then right when it came to the last akuma my dad was shot. He quickly destroyed it before the virus would run through his body. I ran towards my dad screaming.

"D-D-Daddy don't die," I said tears rolling down my face, "Don't leave me and mommy you just came back," I said trying hard to stop crying. The virus was spreading fast covering him in black stars. He patted me on the head and whispered, "Be strong and watch over your mother," and then the virus ran through his whole body turning him into dust. Sitting there looking at his remains, I said nothing; I lost all emotions at that moment. I grabbed his uniform took it home and shoved it in the washer. After it was clean I hung it on the wall. I looked at it observing the holes and the blood stains on it. I shoved his knives inside a box and kept it under my bed. The next morning my mom had asked if Dad came home yesterday for the akuma battle. I slowly picked up my head and gave her the most terrified expression.

"He…died," I cried. My mom looked at me and thought I was telling a cruel joke but noticed that I wasn't joking when the tears were rolling down my cheek. That whole week she didn't speak, she didn't eat, sleep, nothing, she only sat by the window looking out in the sky. I felt guilty thinking I could've done something to stop it. But after 5 years filled with mourning and depression there was an offer given out at the Black Order.

"Apprenticeship?" I said slowly chewing my cereal. "Hey mom should I try it out?" I asked looking towards her. She was sitting at her usual spot looking out at the sky.

"Where is it," she asked plainly.

"Somewhere in Europe at the Black Order," I replied. Her eyes shot open. She ran up to me and snatched the newspaper out of my hands.

"No," she snapped, "I will not have you working there like your father did." I gave her a face.

"Really mom," I said shoving another spoon of cereal in my mouth, "Are you still hung over that tragedy?" I guess I had no heart or I just healed quicker. I stopped mourning after a month of my dad's death. "I think I can take better care of myself then that trash heap," I said casually. I loved my dad, but he angered me for dying that day and leaving me alone with my mom. I looked down at my cereal and mumbled, "You could've at least called us." I stood up slowly heading towards the sink. "I'm going to take the apprenticeship if you like or not Mom. I'm tired of this place, it's getting quite boring." I never had noticed my attitude until now. I guess I did it to hide the feelings I truly kept locked in my heart. "Besides I have to return Dad's innocence back anyway," I pointed out. My mom threw the newspaper on the counter. She walked passed me and staggered to her room, but before she closed the door behind her she said, "Do whatever you wish."

The next day I had forgotten to pack for the trip. So I was scurrying around trying to find whatever could fit in my bag. My mom stood in front of my room door looking gloomy as ever.

"So you're really going," she asked.

"Yeah mom," I replied back, "That's what I'm planning to do." I shoved my dad's innocence into my bag. I shut my suit case and ran out the door. "Mom," I shouted, "I'm leaving so if you need to say something, say it now." She came up to me and looked at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go," she asked again.

"Yeah I'm sure. Now hurry or I'll be late," I said. She patted me on the cheek and squeezed me.

"I'm sorry Tenpi," she whispered, "But if you're going don't visit me, because you will not be my daughter." I looked at her and gave her a confused expression.

"I will not have another one working at that horrid place," she explained. I gave my mom a peck on the forehead and gave her a warm smile.

"Then I guess is goodbye forever, Mom."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Losing It

I woke up in the dark infirmary feeling my fever going down slightly. I slowly rose from my bed to look around to see who else was in the room. There was no one there, but then I heard a piecing sound shoot through my head knocking me unconscious.

"Little apprentice, little apprentice," a voice sang, "What are you doing today? Haven't you given up on the order yet, when are you just ready to die?" Then a clear vision of Road came in to my head. "Little apprentice, little apprentice, what are you doing today? I warned you about my Allen-kun now I have to chop of your head."I saw a vague image of Allen with a bloodied ax and my decapitated body laying on the ground behind him. I got up screaming my head off.

"NOOOOOOOOO," I kept screaming. The nurses ran into the room trying to find what was wrong. I was utterly confused on what reality was and what a dream was so I started to swat them away.

"Get away from me," I screamed terrified that they were going to grab a knife and slowly cut away my flesh. The song kept going on and on non-stop. "Little apprentice, little apprentice what are you doing today? Wondering about your dad right now? I'm sorry but he is now dead." The song went on with new lyrics coming to my head and visual pictures of my dad getting shot and of Allen killing people at the order and him chopping my head off. "Little apprentice, little apprentice, aren't you scared today? You kissed my dear Allen-kun and I might just have to kill you." I kept screaming rocking my head back and forth trying hard to get the pictures out of my head. The nurses tried to hold me down, but I was I was struggling too much. Komui, Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda ran into the room.

"What's going on," Komui yelled over my screaming.

"She's gone nuts," the nurse replied back.

"NOOOOOOOOO," I kept screaming shaking my head ferociously.

"Help me take her down," the nurse yelled at the group. They all came towards me scared to touch me in my state. "Grab her and hold her still," she screamed at them. Lenalee and Lavi took me by the legs while Kanda and Allen grabbed my arms and pinned them down. I was struggling and screaming, but this time I was screaming something that gave them a hint to my insanity, "Don't kill them, they didn't do anything! DON'T KILL THEM NOAH!" They all looked at me with horrified expressions. After some time had passed, I finally calmed. Allen looked at me, "Tenpi," he started, "Are you alright?"

"Little apprentice, little apprentice what are you doing today," I sang, "Little apprentice, little apprentice haven't you given up on the order yet, when are you just ready to die?" I had lost control of my voice, my body was singing for me. They all looked at me and listened to the lyrics carefully. "Little apprentice, little apprentice," I kept singing, "Kill the exorcists for me," my voice whispered. I burst into a non-stop laugh, laughing until tears were running down my face. I looked at the others managing to control my voice for a second, "Help me," I whispered. Unable to stop the nurse came up to me and gave me a shot that knocked me out instantly. They all stood over me looking at each other trying to make out what they got from the song I was singing.

"It was Road who did this," Allen said looking at my "dead" body, "She's manipulating Tenpi's body so she can kill off the exorcists." They all looked at me, seeing me as a threat to the Black Order. "Tenpi sooner or later won't be able to even control it later."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Innocent

That morning they kept me in the infirmary until I gained most of my strength back. I felt brain dead from the night before and my body just felt like a bag of flesh. I sat in the infirmary for hours and there was nobody there to talk to. Komui thought that it would've been better if I didn't have human contact for a while. Suddenly I had an image of my dad's knives run through my head. My body reacted to it by slowly rising from the bed and my legs took me to the door.

"No," I whispered as my hand was slowly reaching for the handle, "no," I said again now out of the infirmary. My legs went to an all out sprint towards my room. I managed to get there without anyone noticing. My hand slowly slid on the door knob and my legs slowly headed towards my bag. My arms reached for the bag and grabbed out a small box. They ripped open the top and grabbed the two bloody daggers.

"No," I whispered again, "Don't do this," I whispered to my controlling body parts. Totally ignoring me my legs went into a sprint again. My hands were adjusting the grip on the knives and getting them ready to kill. I tried hard to stop, but was utterly defeated by a sharp pain that shot to the back of my head. My body was controlling me and all I could do was watch at the outcome. I slowed down when I came at the entrance to the science department. Then I heard someone singing.

"Little apprentice, little apprentice, please come out and play. My first command on you is to kill everyone here today." My body flung into the entrance and slowly walked towards Komui's office.

"K-K-Komui," my body gasped. He looked up from his desk.

"Tenpi, you're not supposed to be out of the infirmary."Finally able to control my voice for a second I whispered, "Run, Komui-sama." He looked at the weapons in my hands and looked at me in terror.

"Your, his daughter?" he asked. My arms flung towards him trying to stab him. He dodged every attack and grabbed the phone. He did a quick call and threw the phone at me. I quickly dodged it and sliced it in two. My body stopped immediately after a call on the intercom.

"Warning," it started, "There is an attack in the science division; please exit immediately if you are in that area. Repeat there is an attack in the science division, please exit that area immediately." My body reacted instantly. My head snapped at Komui, "Oh Komui, there's no escape," I said. I ran towards him and came up from behind pressing the knives on his neck. "You're going to die here sooner or later," I cackled. Then _I_ felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down slowly to see a katana had gone through my body. My head slowly turned backwards.

"Hmph," he scoffed, "You should take better care of yourself, Chief," it was Kanda. Komui looked at him and gave him a smile, "Shut up and save me already," Komui replied.

Kanda slid the sword out of my side and tossed me off Komui. My body slowly rose from the floor making the most unattractive popping and cracking sounds. I made the first move. My arms flung to Kanda, who dodged every attack with his sword. While my body was slashing at Kanda I controlled it for a moment to make it hesitate. During that time Kanda grabbed my wrist, grabbed the knife out of my hand and threw it towards Komui.

"Don't give it to her!" He yelled back. My body struggling to get loosen his grip, my other hand came down on him, but instead of cutting him, like I intended to do, it was blocked by sword. I looked up slowly seeing Allen.

"Took you long enough baka moyashi," Kanda growled. He loosened his grip on my wrist and jumped back with Allen.  
"My names Allen," he replied back. Allen ran at me first and pinned me up against the wall with his sword. My body was flailing around trying to get out from underneath. Then Kanda came running after and stabbed me in the wrist so I could drop the dagger. I screamed in pain and dropped the blood stained knife to the floor. Komui slid across the floor and grabbed it running off.

"I'll be taking these to Hevlaska," he smiled. Kanda slowly pulled out his sword and Allen loosened his grip. I fell to the ground in defeat. I heard a small whispering in my head again, "little apprentice, little apprentice you're all bloodied and torn. Little apprentice, little apprentice, looks like you're no good use to me anymore." I rose my head slowly towards the two exorcists and whispered, "It took you guys a while to stab me." I fell in my own puddle of blood and blacked out completely.

I woke up on Kanda, who was carrying me back to the infirmary.

"Kanda?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Your finally awake apprentice," he growled back. "Do you think you can walk your getting blood in my hair?" I got down from his back and staggered a little.

"Hehehe," I laughed awkwardly giving him thumbs up, "I got this." I was holding onto the railing trying to get on to my feet. Kanda grabbed me and flung me onto his shoulder.

"Looks like I have to carry you there," he sighed.

"Sorry," I laughed. When we had made it to the infirmary the nurse was furious.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be in bed! Why are you covered in blood? What happened to your wrist?" She screamed at me.

"Uh, I fell down the stairs," I lied. She shot a cold glare to Kanda, who was about to leave.

"Kanda, you're not going anywhere. I can see this cut on her wrist were from a katana and I'm not the only one that is going to patch her up." She grabbed Kanda and threw him a first aid kit. She grabbed me by the wrist and threw me in a room that had a shower and unflattering patient's clothes.

"Go wash up all the blood and I'll patch up that cut on your hip," she screamed at me. I ran the hot water on my cuts and bruises, which hurt like crazy. After going through so much pain I was a little light headed. When I had got out of the room the nurse threw me on a bed and stitched up the cut and wrapped it in gauze. After she was done she glared at Kanda, who was in the corner staring at the first aid kit

"Kanda you have to do her wrist because you stabbed her there without thinking who was going to fix it later." Kanda slowly came towards me still staring at the first aid kit. He looked at the nurse.

"How the hell am I supposed to do this? I'm not a medical expert," he yelled back. She hit him in the side of his head and started yelling again, "It's called common sense," and she walked out of the room. I gave Kanda an awkward smile to make him feel better, but he just scoffed at me. He grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around my wrist until it had wrapped around the cut and tied it tight.

"There," he said standing up slowly, "I'm done so I'm going to eat."

"Thanks Kanda," I said shooting him a smile. He left without another word. A couple minutes after he left Lenalee came in.

"Hey, Tenpi just seeing if you're okay," she said.

"Yeah I'm fine, I mean all that I went through this is nothing," I said shooting her a smile so she wouldn't worry about me.

"Here," she said giving me a plate of curry, "Jerry wanted me to give this to you." I stared at the curry with delight. I gave Lenalee a big squeeze, "Thank you Lenalee," I said about to cry with joy. I grabbed the spoon and started shoveling curry into my mouth. I stopped eating for a moment and looked up to Lenalee.

"Hey Lenalee," I started.

"Yeah," she replied back.

"Does your brother have anymore assignments for me today?" She gave me a smile and patted me on the head, like I was a little kid.

"I don't think you're able to do much right now," she said. I gave her a weak smile and started to eat again.

After finishing the extravagant lunch I fell asleep exhausted from not getting any from the night before, but before I could actually fall asleep Komui had come in with some people I had not met before.

"Oh my God it's Hitler!" I screamed pointing to the man on Komui's right. Komui ran up to me and hit me in the head and whispered, "That's not Hitler! That's Leverrier, he runs the Black Order so be careful around him." I looked at the man that so much resembled like Hitler and gave a different greeting.

"Hello sir, what brings you here today?" I asked trying to sound polite. He gave me a straight face and looked in to my eyes.

"We'll be having you under surveillance now," he said.

"Wait, what?" I asked totally confused.

"We think you might have something to do with the Noah," he replied back.

"What?" I screamed, "Why would you think that I was almost killed by two of them!" He shot me a cold glare.

"Your father worked here, yes? He was an exorcist, correct," he asked me; "Before your father died he was working for the Millenium Earl." I was stunned by this horrific fact. "He had betrayed the Black Order and turned most of our finders into akumas. So we kicked him out, but he ran before we could take away his innocence. So we are thinking that you Tenpi Uragirimono are also a traitor," he said pointing at me.

"No," I said trying to put the facts together.

"After he had run off," Leverrier continued, "He had also tricked the Millenium Earl, who was furious at him. So the Earl sent akumas after him. Which brings it to you?" He said staring at me.

"So are you saying it was a coincidence that he ran into town? He wasn't fighting for the Black Order he was fighting for himself. That it was his own fault for bringing the akumas to town?" I said stunned.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying," he said, "So, I order you Tenpi Uragirimono, daughter of Albarai Uragirimono, is being under surveillance from this moment on."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Surveillance

I gave out a great sigh. "Damn," I said rubbing my head, "Why does this always happen to me." I was finally released from the infirmary and was now heading to the cafeteria to get some dessert. My arms were in no use now, because of Kanda stabbing my right arm and Tyki broke my left arm, so I was handicapped and unable to do anything.

"Did you say something," said a guy with blond hair, which was braided down his back and had two dots on his forehead.

"No," I replied back. Howard Link is his name. Leverrier assigned him to watch me and write down anything "suspicious" actions I make. We entered the cafeteria and I got in line.

"Hey Jerry, may I please get a slice of chocolate cake?" He gave me a big grin and handed me a plate with a slice of chocolate cake smothered in whip cream.

"Thanks Jerry," struggling to pick up the plate, Link took it for me instead. I sat down at a seat next to Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi.

"Hey Tenpi," they all said in unison.

"Hey you guys." Link set the plate in front of me.

"Are your injuries okay?" Lenalee asked looking concerned.

"Yeah," I replied, "but I just need some help at times, like opening the door, eating, and picking stuff up." I said staring at my cake. Link grabbed a fork and shoved some cake into my mouth. I noticed Allen couldn't stop glaring at him. "But I'm planning on going to do some work for Komui later," I said chewing slowly on the heavenly cake. "So what's up with you guys?"

"Oh Lavi and I have to go to a mission soon, somewhere in Turkey," Lenalee replied, "In one of the towns they keep hearing odd screeching." Link shoved another fork full of cake in my mouth.

"Hmmm," I said, "interesting." I looked at Allen, who had been quiet during the whole conversation.

"Allen what's up with you?" I asked. He looked up and just nodded his head. "Um Allen, that wasn't a yes or no question." He just kept nodding his head. From the corner of my eye I noticed Link was looking at him with suspicion. He shoved another fork full of cake into my mouth.

"So apprentice," Lavi said breaking the silence. "What happened last night?" Everyone's head snapped at me.

"Uh," I started, "I had a bad dream," I said chewing on my cake.

"Are you sure, because it sounded like you were getting attacked," he asked. Link forced a fork full of cake in my mouth. I used that quickly as an excuse.

"Hmph hum per go chow doo," I replied back. Lavi gave me a face and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure that you jumped over the moon?"I swallowed the cake and gave him a confused expression.

"What!" I asked.

"Nothing," he said looking at his watch. He elbowed Lenalee and gave her a head gesture. "Sorry you guys, but we got to go. See you later apprentice and moyashi," he said smiling.

"It's Tenpi," I screamed. "It's Allen," he said angrily. After they left it grew silent and became awkward. I looked at my empty plate and asked Link if he could put it away for me. He nodded and left.

"So you're under surveillance too," Allen asked.

"Yeah, if you can notice he's following me everywhere. I wish I could run awa- wait too?" I asked.

"Yeah," he started, "They think I have something to do with the 14th Noah," he said shaking his head.

"Why would they think that?" I asked trying to see Allen with the stigmata's carved onto his forehead.

"Because I'm the only person able to play a song that can control the ark," he gave me a smile, "Would you like to hear it?"

"Won't we get in trouble though?" I asked actually worried to see Link's face when he saw us gone. Allen got up and grabbed me by the arm.

"Come on, didn't you say yourself you wanted to run away." I got up without another word and ran off with Allen. We slowly crept our way into the ark, without being noticed. We went through certain door that led us to a piano room. The piano was beautiful. It was pearly white and its keys were switched. The main keys were black while the flats and sharps were white. Allen sat down on the bench and patted beside him.

"Come here," he said welcoming me in with a warm smile. I sat beside him and watched his fingers glisten over the keys. The song was light and was heavenly. It was difficult to describe the sound of the piano. The song brought tears to my eyes. It had filled my heart with feelings I had never felt before. It made me forget what had happened in the past week and made me think of all the good things in the world.

"A-Allen," I sniffled. But before I could say anything else he began to sing.

"And then, the boy…  
Drifted off to sleep  
breathing heavily…  
The flames within the ash,  
One by one welling up, that beloved face.  
Thousands of dreams upon this earth.  
As your eyes tremble on that night,  
A shining "you" is born.  
Hundreds of millions of months and years…  
No matter how many prayers are returned to the earth,  
I shall continue to pray.  
Please, give this child love and,  
a kiss on the joined hands." When he finished singing he looked at me. My face was covered in tears and my nose was running.

"A-A-Allen," I sniffled again.

"What's wrong Tenpi," he asked worried.

"Do you have a tissue?" I asked.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Boredom strikes in the Black Order

When we got back Link was furious. Link saw my eyes, which were still pink and puffy.

"Allen what did you do to Tenpi," he started yelling. He looked up and tried to explain to Link that I just cried, because I stubbed my toe. I glared at Allen mouthing, "What the fuck? My toe, really?" I stood by the railing thinking hard on what to do besides sleep. I kept listing out what to do, but finding it difficult, because of my arms. I could read, but I need help to flip the pages. Sleep, no I'm not tired at all. Help Jerry in the kitchen, my arms. There was nothing to do but just sit around and talk. Until, "Dumbass apprentice," someone yelled. Both Allen and I looked into the direction of the voice, but Allen's face had a terrified expression on it. I saw a man with red hair and wore a white mask on the right of his face that was held up by something that looked like glasses. He wore the Black Order jacket, but instead of silver buttons, they were gold. It was General Marian Cross.

"H-H-Hello M-M-Master," Allen stuttered. He walked passed Allen, totally ignoring him and came up to me. He placed his hand under my chin and was checking out my facial figures.

"Allen, is this your lover," he asked. My face went bright red; I pushed his hand away.

"No," I answered for him trying to stay calm as possible. He gave me a look.

"Hmmmm that's interesting," he said pondering on my answer, "Then would you like to have me as your lover."

"No," I said calmly, now half way down the hall, leaving. He ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. I stopped and turned around and faced him.

"If I said no the first time why the fuck would I say yes the second time?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Allen.

"Dumbass apprentice," he said throwing him a pile of papers, "I need you to pay these off." We both looked at the ridiculous prices. Allen went into a depression mode. I took the pile of papers (with the arm that go stabbed) and threw them at the back of Cross's head and started yelling at him.

"You piece of shit!" I screamed, "Pay your own damn debts! And probably I'll go out with you," I whispered the last part. When I looked up to face him tears were trickling down my cheek, because of how badly my arm hurt. His face lit up and he took the debts and ran off, probably getting my message. "Damn it!" I said clenching my fist tears rolling down my face. Allen came up to me and patted me on the head.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," he said wiping my tears for me. I looked up at him.

"I really don't think you want to be wasting your time paying off stupid debts," I replied back. The expression on his face turned from joking to "oh my god did you see the zeroes!" After a couple of minutes trying to get Allen out of depression mode we walked around the Order.

"Uhhhh," I screamed in frustration, "I'm so bored!" Allen was thinking the same thing. "What are we going to do," I asked.

"We could probably ask Jerry to make some cookies," Allen said looking a little hungry.

"Oh my God, Allen, that's a good idea!" I squeaked. Not able to grab his wrist and run I ran off by myself heading for the kitchen, and then I slipped.

"Mother fucker!" I screamed, unable to get up or move at all. (Pretty much I was the old ladies asking for life alert) I tried rolling to see what I slipped on, and when I saw what I had slipped on I was pissed.

"A banana peel!" I screamed, "Really, a banana peel, how in the hell is that possible." Finally after lying there, for which felt like hours Allen and Link appeared.

"Tenpi, what happened," asked Allen. I pointed at the banana peel that was innocently sitting in the corner of the hall. Allen was coming towards me to help me up, but Link got to me first. He picked me up by the waist and stood me up on my feet.

"Thanks Link," I said while patting my clothes down. I looked up at Allen, who was glaring at Link. I hooked our arms together and pulled him to the cafeteria.

"Let's go make cookies for Lenalee and Lavi too, for when they come back from their mission." We ran into the cafeteria, and ran up to the window.

"Jerry! Can we make some cookies," we asked in unison. He looked at us and gave us a nod. We ran into the kitchen door and grabbed all the ingredients we needed.

"Jerry, do you have any cookie cutters," I asked. He pointed to a drawer with, which looked like it was filled with 100 different types of cookie cutters. "Thanks Jerry," I said, grabbing the star shaped cookie cutter, a flower shape, a boot shape, a girl shape, and a heart shaped one. I came back to Allen who was already done making the dough.

"What's up with the shapes," he said picking up the star shaped cutter.

"I was thinking that we should make cookies that are shaped like these. Also I just picked the five random ones that I spotted." I replied back. I tried rolling the thick ball of dough, but barely made a dent on the top. Allen came from behind and wrapped his arms around mine and placed his hands on top of mine.

"Here let me help you," he whispered in my ear, but before he could "help" me by rolling the dough Link came in between and ripped him off of me.

"I'm sorry but it is a rule not to come in contact of the surveillance," he said holding Allen by the back of his shirt. He placed Allen right next to him and took the rolling pin and rolled out the dough. He grabbed the cookie cutters and made five of each shape. He threw them on a tray and shoved them in the oven. We stood in the kitchen in silence for 20 minutes until Link grabbed the cookies out of the oven and tossed them onto the counter. We walked up the sweet aroma of baked dough and stared at them with awe. Allen went for the star shaped ones while I took a heart shaped one. We nibbled on them to see if they were good. They weren't good at all, they were delicious. It made my taste bud tingle and I tried hard not to sing; they were the best cookies ever. After feasting on three cookies (Allen ate the other two) Lavi and Lenalee came back. We handed Lenalee the boot shaped ones, while Lavi got the girl shaped ones. They both nibbled at their cookies in delight. In the corner of my eye I saw Kanda past the kitchen. I grabbed a plate of cookies and carefully balanced it on my hand and ran after him. Running down the hall trying hard not to fall I started to shout his name.

"Hey, Kanda wait up," I screamed. He stopped in his tracks and gave me a sneer.

"What do you want," he asked, looking worn out and pissed.

"Allen, Link, and I made cookies and I thought of making some for everyone," I replied. He looked at the plate and looked at the cookies in disgust. I looked down to see what was wrong. Then I saw that I had grabbed him the plate with the flower shaped ones.

"Shit," I mumbled, "Sorry Kanda I wasn't paying attention to what shape I grabbed," I said nervously. He turned away and started to his room. "Uhhhh Kanda you don't want any?" I asked. He kept walking. "I guess that means no," I mumbled to myself. I walked back to the cafeteria in silence.

"Tenpi what's up," Lavi said nibbling on a cookie. I looked at him and gave him a frown.

"That douche bag, Kanda didn't take a cookie," I said looking down at the flower shaped cookies. Lavi looked at me and grabbed me by the arm.

"Then we'll just deliver them to him," he said dragging me out of the cafeteria. I looked at Lenalee and mouthed, "Help me." She pushed Lavi out of the way and grabbed me by the arm.

"It's okay Lavi I'll take it from here," she said dragging me away. When we had finally come out of the cafeteria, Lenalee was still dragging me.

"Uhhhh Lenalee," I asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to deliver the cookies like you said," she replied back.

"What," I screamed, "No, let's not bother him I mean come on," I said nervously. She continued to drag me towards his room ignoring my command. She dropped me right on the floor by the door and left.

"Wait Lenalee, at least help me get up," I said sitting there with the plate of cookies in my arms. She kept walking down the hall ignoring me. I sat there and looked at his door. I scooted towards the door and kicked it. "Hey Kanda open the door and help me up," I yelled. No answer. I kicked again. "I know you're in there open the damn door." No answer. "Fuck," I mumbled. I scooted towards the wall and laid my back against it trying hard to get up, but failed again and again. I sat there and gave a big sigh. "Damn it," I mumbled, "How am I going to get up?"I looked at Kanda's door and tried giving it another kick, "KAND- OH SHIT!" This time I kicked it too hard and my foot went through the door. "SHIIIIIIIIIT!" I screamed trying hard to get my leg out. Then came the person with the worst timing ever, Kanda came up. "Shit, shit, mother fucking shit," I thought. He was shirtless and had a towel over his wet hair. He had just come back from a shower.

"What the hell are you doing, dumbass," he said looking down at me. I looked at him and gave a nervous smile and replied back, "Help me please?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: What Does it Take to Get Some Money Around Here?

After tearing the door off my leg we had to go to Komui and tell him to replace the door.

"Hmmm interesting," he said looking at us, "Well because we are on a budget it looks like you two will have to make some extra cash to replace it." He said. Kanda gave me an evil look, "I wonder who's going to get the extra money," Kanda yelled at me.

"Waaaaah, I'll get it no worry, I'll get a part time job somewhere close to the Order," I said panicking; waving my hands frantically. He grabbed out his sword and pointed it to the top of my forehead, "You better or I'll cut off all your hair," he said and left. I gave out a sigh of relief and snapped my head towards Komui. "Master," I started angrily, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear that Kanda was going to chop off your hair if you don't get the money, yes I did why?" He asked.

"Because," I started, "If I _do_ get my hair chopped off it'll be on your ass!"I yelled, "Raise my own damn money you say! Fine, I'm going to be gone for a couple a days," I said walking out of the division, "And don't look for me either, and for God's sake leave Link here," I screamed slamming the door behind me. I left a couple of weeks later so my broken arm could heal.

"Now don't go hurting yourself again," the nurse said before I left.

I grabbed my suitcase and slammed it on to my desk. I threw in whatever, I was still angry at Komui for some reason, and slammed it shut. I grabbed my iPod, which I forgotten the whole time, and shoved the head phones in my ears; leaving the Order with Japanese rock blasting in my ears. But before I could move an inch a hand grabbed me by the head and pulled me by my hair.

"Ow, ow, ow," I looked to see who was pulling my hair and it was Link, "Let go of my hair," I screamed. He loosened his grip, "What do you want," I said taking one of my headphones out and crossed my arms.

"I have to watch you, remember," he said, sounding like he wasn't enjoying it either. I turned around and faced him, "You don't have-," "Yeah I do," he said cutting me off, "Don't worry I also have to watch Allen so he'll be coming along too," he said looking up at the Order. "Whatever," I said walking off. He grabbed me by the hair again. "That means we all have to be together," he yelled at me. I was struggling to get out of his grip by pulling my hair out of his hands, which just made it worse. Finally Allen came outside.

"Sorry for the wait," he said panting and trying to catch his breath, "Anyway Tenpi how much do you have to make to get a new door," he asked. I did a couple of calculations in my head and stood there thinking, "Well if a door cost about $45 dollars then that means it would cost around 29 pounds," I said looking at Allen. He nodded his head and looked at me, "You could probably get that money in a couple of weeks," he said.

"Whatever," I replied back, "The sooner I get the money the sooner I can come back and do whatever I do here," I said shoving the ear piece back in my head. We walked away from the Black Order, not knowing that trouble was up ahead.

We got to London and walked past street vendors at the side of the street that gave off different aromas and sense of feeling.

"Fresh fish, fresh fish! New items from Greece! Sculptures and painting one of a kind! Fruits and vegetables!" They were all yelling out trying hard to get customers. I walked past a small café that had a sign saying, "Need Help," I ran inside the café leaving Link and Allen behind. I asked for the manager/boss.

"I would like to work here please," I asked the lady that was running the café. She scanned me a bit and then threw me an apron and some frilly clothes, "You can start right now," she said and pushed me into the dressing room. "Your locker is 366 so you can shove your stuff in there," she said and shut the door behind me. I looked at the outfit and tried fitting into the pair of tights she gave me. I shoved on the confusing dress and pat it down. I tied my hair back with a frilly white headband and shoved on the pumps she threw on me. I looked at myself in the mirror and gave myself a disgusted face. The dress came down to my thigh and it was too small around my boobs so they were falling out, like an overfilled fruit basket. I came back out of the dressing room fixing the dress to go over my boob, but there was no use.

"Uhhhh ma'am, I think this outfit is a little too small around my chest," I said trying hard to shove my boobs in my outfit, but they kept popping out. She smiled and grabbed me by the shoulders, "That's the point," she said, "Anyway, Amy will show you how to serve tables." She pushed me towards a girl that was working at the cash register. She had wavy blonde hair with a dark black streak on the left side of her hair.

"Hi I'm Amy," she said waving frantically at me.

"Hi I'm Tenpi," I said nervously.

"Anyway I'm here to show you how to serve tables. Okay well first you need these," she said handing me a pad and a pen. "At _The Spot_ we have a small menu so the prices will be easy to remember, but for today and tomorrow you can just write down the food. Anyway, when you're done taking an order you bring it up to me and I'll give it to Chef back there to cook it, and when he's done he'll put it up on the window for you to carry to the customers. That's not too hard, right?" She asked. I nodded my head in agreement and started right away. "Oh," she started, "Don't forget to greet guest when they come in and you should also start at table 6." I walked over to table 6 to a man in a brown trench coat and a top hat.

"Hello sir welcome to _The Spot_ how may I serve you today?" I asked as cheerful as possible.

"I would like some tea and a slice of cake," he said with his deep voice.

"What type of cake would you like sir and would you like whip cream on it?" I asked the intimidating man sitting in front of me.

"Strawberry shortcake and a small dollop on top please." He answered back at me and looked towards me. I turned around and gave him a sneer; I knew exactly what he was trying to do. I could feel his stare towards my butt and thighs. I heard a small bell ring at the front of the café.

"Welcome to _The Spot_ please have a seat and-"I stopped when I realized who it was.

"Tenpi what's up with the ridiculous outfit," it was Lavi and behind him was Lenalee, Allen, Link, Krory, Miranda, and Kanda. I shot a cold glare at Allen and grabbed him by the hair.

"You told everyone I was going to work here," I hissed. His eyes weren't focused on me instead they were buried in my boobs. I pushed him away and waited for an answer.

"Well you ran off so fast that we thought why not bring the group here. I mean you also need the money," he said fiddling with his fingers. I looked at him for a long time and just gave out a sigh.

"I have to get back to work I'll be with you guys in a minute," I said walking off. I handed Amy the order and started steeping the tea. Amy looked up from the register looked up at the group of exorcists.

"Hey, Tenpi are those your friends," she said glaring at the group.

"Umm you can call them friends if you like," I replied. I walked off, but for some reason Amy was glaring at Krory. They sat right next to the man in the creepy drench coat. I gave him the cup of tea and told him that the cake would come out soon. I walked up to the group and started taking their order. Everyone ordered tea and Miranda and Lenalee ordered cake, while Allen and Lavi ordered apple pie, and Krory ordered a scone, while Kanda just huffed and complained about wanting soba. I walked off with the big order and noticed that Krory was glaring at Amy. He stopped me before I got anywhere.

"Hey you guys doesn't that girl up at the register look familiar," he said. They all shook their heads no. "Are you sure," he asked, "Doesn't she resemble one of the Noah's we fought." He must've hit a string for Allen and Lavi, but everyone was confused.

"Jasdevi," they both said in unison. Krory nodded his head and looked at me, "Keep an eye on her she might be a Noah," he said. I nodded and walked off to get their order. I handed Amy the order and began to steep some more tea. I grabbed a tray and placed the strawberry shortcake on it. I placed the tea pot on to tray and grabbed seven cups and placed it on the tray. I walked up to the man in the drench coat and placed the cake in front of him.

"Sorry for the wait," I said giving him a smile and refilled his cup with more tea. I walked towards the group and handed them their cups and filled them up. I walked off and went over to grab their cakes. I came up to the window and grabbed their cakes and headed back. But before I got to them the man in the drench coat got up suddenly and I crashed into him; spilling the cakes all over him.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry sir," I said grabbing a rag and cleaning up the mess. He grabbed me by the arm and ran off with me. The others got up from their chairs and tried to come after me, but were stopped by Amy. She tore off her clothes and underneath was a red trench coat and her face shaded in darker. Then out came the stigmata from under her hair.

"Welcome exorcist," she said. The people around her transformed into level ones, but that's all I saw before I was dragged out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Man of Mystery

"_Tenpi, why don't you go outside? It's beautiful today. Why don't you go play with your friends?" I turned my head towards my mom and simply replied back coldly, "I have no friends," and went back to my business._

"_Are you sure you're not exaggerating?" she asked._

"_No," I snapped, "What Korean would want to hang out with a half Japanese?" I questioned. I was a brat back then, I didn't care about anything. It got worse when my dad left._

"_Your daughter will be happier if you left. She will make more friends if you left her life and probably the children would forget that she's half Japanese." That's exactly what they told him. I knew it was wrong, but my dad still left._

"Let go of me!" I screamed trying hard to release from his grip. It was hard catching up with him, because of the heels and the short dress that kept rising up. He threw me over his back and ran off, getting farther away from the little café with the Noah and my dear friends. I tried hard to jump off his back. He finally had enough and threw me onto a park bench and slapped me across the face.

"Stop struggling you little bitch," he yelled. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me towards a dark alley which led to a couple of stairs. He scurried up the stairs and looked around to see if anyone was following us. Seeing that the coast was clear he headed to a building next to the one we were on top of.

"Wait, what are you doing? No, don't jump we'll faaaaallll!" I screamed. When we jumped his hat fell off and there I found out something shocking. A Noah, he had an eye in the middle of his head and a scarf tied around his head that was flailing around and hitting me in the face. Even though he was a Noah I couldn't help but state the obvious.

"D-D-Dad?" I screamed in confusion.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Truth

Yes my dad is Wisely, the Noah of wisdom. I knew this all along, but I hated being a child of a Noah. I said it was like the frosting on the cake, being half Japanese and half Noah. (Well I wasn't considered a Noah to the others) Anyway my dad posed to be an exorcist and went to the Black Order to get as much information he could get for the Earl. But when the Order started to suspect some things he ran and to make it seem like the Earl was after him he had faked his death which made me think it was real. My poor mom, she never knew she married a Noah; I pity her for her arrogance.

"Dad!"

"Hey Tenpi, you've grown in the past 5 years," he said smiling at me. When we landed onto the building he dropped me. I got up and kicked him in the face.

"What the fuck!" I screamed. He got up and came up to me. He jumped me and started rubbing his cheek on me.

"Oh Tenpi what are these dirty words you are using," he said. I punched him in the face.

"Don't touch me," I yelled. He jumped me again.

"Tenpi didn't you miss your father?" he asked hugging me. I walked away and replied back, "No," even though it was a complete lie. But before I could leave, the Millenium Earl popped in front of me.

"Hey gramps," I said walking past him. Then right when I reached the stairs all the other Noah's ran up trampling me and right behind them were a boy with black hair and a boy with blonde hair with his lips sown together and both wearing thick makeup and holding guns to each other heads.

"Earl, we got the boy." They said in unison carrying Allen behind them. My dad grabbed me by my arm and made me join the group welcoming.

"Welcome 14th," they all said in unison. (Except for me, I was struggling with my dad) His head slowly rose to face us. It was covered in cuts and bruises and his left eye was bleeding and the blood was running down his face.

"Allen," I screamed, but my dad held onto my arm tightly. I glared at the two boys.

"What did you do to him," I yelled. They both ran up to me and pointed their guns at my head.

"Tenpi, you're back, and you have feelings for this boy?" They asked, "Even though you are," I stopped them before it slipped.

"Don't say it," I screamed.

"Even though you are half Noah," said a voice behind me, it was the Earl. Allen looked up at me and coughed up blood before he could speak.

"What are they talking about Tenpi," he asked gasping for air. I tried to answer but my dad covered my mouth before I said anything else. Tyki stepped up and kneeled next to him and whispered, "That means that she's a Noah and a human, boy." I ripped my dad's arms off of me and ran up to Tyki and tried slapping him across the face but he caught my hand before it had even come. Tears were rolling down my face. I looked at Allen who was trying hard to stay alive.

"I never chose to be a Noah," I whispered.

"It's a little difficult of course to be half Noah," my dad started to explain, "Actually she isn't even considered one. She is known to us as an unknown. A child that has been created by a Noah and a human, but the child is not left with the power of a regular human. Instead the genes of the child are mixed in with the gene's of Noah creating the child to have Noah powers. So you can see," he said looking at me, "Tenpi appears to be normal, but she does have the powers of a regular Noah. This means she is immortal and she also has my power." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight until what seemed to be skin, peeled back and reveal a bulging red eye. "Tenpi here has the devil eye, but forced it close for a while," he said looking at me. I pulled my hand away from it and slipped the eyelid over the eye. Allen began coughing again, but this time passing out onto the ground.

"Well this is a beautiful reunion," the Earl started, "Let's all go home now," he said and up popped another ark, but was black instead of white. Sheryll threw Allen over his shoulder and entered the ark. I held tightly onto my dad's arm trying hard to get rid of the feelings of anxiety and fear. I entered the ark still holding onto my dad tightly.

"Tenpi don't hold on so tightly," he whispered. I loosened my grip a little. We stood in the middle of the dark, cold ark and looked around.

"So Earl why did you want us here," Wisely asked.

"Well now that we are all here, you know that boy over there is the next to be awakened as the next 14th. But it will be simply impossible for he has been struggling for awhile. So we will be using the demon eye to awaken the 14th's memories. This is the perfect punishment for your daughter for working with the exorcists." He said giving me a smirk. "Tenpi you will use your demon eye on him to release the memories of the 14th, and that is an order."He looked at Sheryll and told him to take me and Allen to a cell. Sheryll ripped me from Wisely's arms and took me to the cell.

It was cold and dark and it smelled like stale air. (Whatever that smells like) Sheryll told me to fix his wounds and patch him up. I gently patched him up and wiped his wounds. I looked out the door and asked Sheryll quietly so my dad wouldn't hear.

"Hey can I get a change of clothes. This outfit is pissing me off."He scoffed at me, "Your dad is sure a pervert." He replied back. He threw me some clothes and shut the door. I walked towards the dusty, spider web infested corner and started to undress. I threw over my white dress shirt and tied a gray ribbon around the collar of my shirt tying it into a bow. I kept glancing over to Allen making sure he wasn't awake to see me undressing. It was awkward the first time and I didn't want it to happen again. I slipped into my dress pants and slipped on the white gloves. I ripped off the heels and jammed my feet into the black dress shoes that fit perfectly and relieved my feet.

"You look like a true Noah," I spun around to see my father at the door.

"Don't say that," I replied back. I grabbed the frilly dress that lay on the floor and threw it at my dad. "And take this to while you're at it." I said. He looked at it and looked up at me, "What you don't like it?" he asked.

"No I don't," I replied back, "I am never wearing a dress and heels ever again." I said angrily.

"Anyway," he said coming back to topic, "The Earl wants you."

Chapter 19: The Awakening

_Mom, are you listening? I miss you, I finally got to see dad. Yeah, he's okay; well I mean he's alive and well. I've been eating well and stuff. Don't worry I'm taking good care of him too. Everyone's fine…so far._

"Tenpi do you know why you are here," the Earl asked sipping onto his tea.

"No not really. But let's get this over with gramps," I replied back playing with my tea. He gave me a sneer.

"Well it looks like your attitude is still the same," he pointed out. "Anyway you are here so you can awaken Allen Walker with your eye. This will be great practice for you when you take your father's place."

"I'll pass," I said and started sipping at my tea.

"I don't think you understand Tenpi, you have no choice."

"Umm I think I do. You are talking about _my_ devil eye." The Earl was getting angry with me. From behind Mightra grabbed my wrist and ripped off my glove.

"Mightra get off," I screamed. He squeezed my hand until the eye's eyelid popped open. The red eye bulged out and was looking around the room ferociously.

"Ahhhh," I screamed in pain. "It hurts," I screamed. The Earl sat there calmly and sipped his tea.

"That's what you get for keeping it shut for so long," he said. The pain shot into the back of my head and down my spine. It felt like someone was ripping my head slowly apart and another person was slowly ripping out my spine.

"It hurts, it hurts let me go," I screamed trying to get Mightra off of me. "Mightra let go, I need to close the eye," I screamed. The pain got worse and coursed through my body. "Mightra, let go," I hissed. The pain was so intense that I got light headed and passed out.

I found myself back in the cell with Allen sitting against the wall across the room.

"Allen is your wounds healed already," I asked rubbing my eyes which reminded me of my hand. I looked at it and saw the eye bulging from my hand. "Damn it," I whispered. Allen kept silent.

"Allen are you okay?" I crawled next to him and poked him. "Allen what's wrong," I asked giving him a slight smile. He kept quiet. "Allen come on your scaring me." He finally lifted his head up and looked at me.

"What do you want, Noah," he said glaring at me. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face.

"Allen what are you saying," I asked laughing nervously. My head started to hurt again; I glared at my demon eye. He saw me glaring at my hand. He grabbed my hand and looked carefully at my pound of flesh with an eye bulging from it. I slipped my hand out of his grip. I held onto my head tightly.

"Don't look at it," I whispered, trying hard to keep the pain from getting worse. I slipped the eyelid down, but my eye would not allow it and my headache got worst. I looked around the room and found a pair of white gloves in the corner. I slowly crawled towards the gloves and grabbed them. I slipped them on carefully so it wouldn't damage the eye. The pain slowly downed. I looked at Allen again; he was holding his legs to his chest and kept his head down. The silence became awkward between us.

"Allen," I started, "I should've told you that…" he stopped me before I could finish.

"Shut up. Don't try to explain the situation, I don't care anymore," he said quietly.

"Allen," I started again, "Before you cut me off listen. I have to awaken the Noah within you with my demon eye," I said slowly. It was painful to say. "And I think I might have to…" it hurt too much to say, "I might have to stab it out so I don't have to." He looked up at me and looked concern.

"Tenpi, I think that's a little drastic." I started to laugh and wiped my tears away. "What are you laughing at," he asked, "I think this isn't the right time to laugh."

"No, I'm laughing at how dramatic this is. It's like reading one of my mangas." I couldn't stop laughing. "Sorry Allen, this is too funny. Next to make it more dramatic the…"

The Earl burst through the door and sneered at me. "Tenpi, it's time."

"Noooooo," I screamed he was dragging me out of the cell, "I don't want to!" It turned from a scream to a whine. He threw me into a chair and ripped off the glove that exposed my eye. The pain shot to the back of my head.

"Ahhhh, why does it hurt," I screamed.

"It's because you haven't been using it so it's hard on you to focus with three eyes," said Road behind me. "Anyway it won't hurt when you awaken Allen," she said giving me a face. I guess she was still angry about the kiss.

"I don't know how many fucking times I have to tell you guys I'm not awakening him," I screamed holding my head. The Earl was getting irritated with me.

"We don't care what you want, hurry up and awaken him now," he yelled.

"No!"

"Fine then, Tyki go after him, now," he ordered Tyki. Tyki ran up to Allen and ran his arm through his chest.

"Déjà vu, isn't it, boy? But this time I'll finish the job." But before he could get a hold of his heart I came up from behind and glared my demon eye at him.

"Don't touch him, get your arm out of his chest, _now_," his arm flew out and he was pinned against the wall. I turned to the others and flung their arms out.

"Tenpi what is the meaning of this," the Earl yelled. I gave him a wide smile.

"You told me start practicing with my eye," I said. I grabbed Allen by the arm and headed for the door, but my dad stopped me.

"Tenpi I am very _disappointed_," I flew through the air and hit the wall hitting my head against the cold cement. He grabbed Allen by the head and threw him to the Millenium Earl.

"I'm done with this, awaken him already," he yelled at the Earl. He broke free from my control and grabbed Allen by the head.

"How did you do that," I whispered.

He scoffed at me, "You're only _half_ Noah don't forget who gave you those powers," he said. I slowly walked towards Allen and the Earl, who was squeezing his head.

"Ahhhh, stop it," he screamed.

"Come on out and play Fourteen," he laughed.

"NO, I'm not the 14th!" He screamed. I slowly raised my hand to grab the Earl but Road came and kicked me out the way.

"You won't ruin the Earl's plans," she snickered. Tyki ran his hand through my chest.

"This is the only time I'll get my gloves bloodied up," he whispered. I felt one of my lungs giving out slowly. I felt it fill up with blood. I started coughing up blood that splattered over his smiling face. I grabbed his arm and ripped it of me. Luckily I didn't see my lung in his hand. I laid on the ground coughing up blood trying hard to stop. I looked up and saw the Earl still holding onto his head and his head shot up and looked up at the earl.

"Hello Brother," he whispered.

"Allen, use your damn innocence," I screamed going into a coughing fit after.

"Crowned Clown," he screamed ripping his arm off turning it into a sword. The Earl let him go and dodged his attack.

"You bitch," the earl screamed.

Allen grabbed my bloodied body and ran out of the ark. Lulu Bell ran in front of us, but I used my eye and threw her in the opposite direction. He slowly staggered out of the ark with me on his shoulders.

"Allen," I gasped, "Where are you going to take us?"

"We're going to take the ark back to the Order," he replied back and up popped the pure white ark and we entered the sweet sanctuary. The door slowly closed behind us; leaving our scarring memories behind us. For that's what I thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Welcome Home?

We finally made it into the ark and we were able to rest. Allen sat me on top of some stairs and I sat there trying to catch my breath and make of what happened.

"Allen," I gasped, "So what are you going to do with me now? Now that you know I'm "half" Noah," I kept gasping for air. My lungs were filling with blood fast, but it was slowly healing, because of my powers. He stood there silent and seemed like he was spacing out.

"Allen?" I asked.

"I heard you," he said slowly, "I think I'll take you back to the Order and then you'll explain everything to everyone."

"I guess that's fair enough," I said. My head started to hurt a bit. I held tightly onto my head and looked at my eye. It was bulging out of my hand and glowing red. I slipped the eyelid over it and forcefully closed it. I took out a pair of gloves from my pocket and slipped them over my hands.

"Anyway," Allen started, "before we go you should probably return to normal. I looked at him with a confuse expression.

"What are you talking about, aren't I already normal, whatever that's supposed to mean," I asked. He picked me up and set me in front of a window that showed me my shocking reflection. My face had darkened and on top of my forehead there were seven shades of black on my forehead. Instead of it being a scar like Noahs, it looked like someone came up to mean and stamped me in the forehead real hard leaving a bruise.

"What is this," I screamed. I tried hard rubbing off the markings, but of course they showed no signs of fading. "I can't go back to the Order like this," I screamed still rubbing at my forehead. I immediately looked at my hand and threw off the glove. My eye was bulging and gave it a cold stare. Suddenly, like my eye had understood what I was telling it, the stigmatas disappeared and my face lost the dark shading and returned to "normal." I slipped the glove over the eye and looked at Allen. "Okay I think we're good," I said, "let's go." He held tightly on to my hand and we went through the door. When we got to the other side I passed out on the floor. I had lost so much blood that it was impossible to go any farther. I woke up in the infirmary, which I began to think it was my new room, because I had been in there so many times. I was surrounded by everyone, including Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, and Miranda. Tears ran down my face and I jumped the group of exorcists in front of me.

"How did you guys make it out," I choked on my tears.

"After you and Allen were dragged out of the café we were left alone with the level ones," Lenalee started, "We killed them easily, but we didn't know where you guys went so we ended up just coming back here and waiting until we heard any news of some weird occurrences," she put her head down, "Like this one," she said handing me a mirror. My face had darkened again and I had the seven marks across my forehead.

"Damn it," I screamed, but before I could go back to normal Leverrier came in. I ducked my head into the blankets.

"Tenpi Uragirimono you are under arrest for several crimes you have committed," he yelled, "But first you have to tell us the truth. We tried giving Hevlaska your father's innocence after you had left, but according to Hevlaska they were just regular knives." He threw the blankets off and gave me a cold glare. I looked down at my lap and slowly began to explain my knowledge of my dad being a Noah and how I knew what I was.

"My dad's knives are just regular knives, but he posed them so they seemed to show signs of innocence, which lured you guys in." I started laughing maniacally. "You dumbasses actually fell for it," I shook my head and made a weird face. "Where did that come from," I thought. "Anyway," I continued, "after infiltrating the Order he was able to get as much information on you guys as possible until you guys suspected stuff, so that's pretty much it," I said. Leverrier was pondering on the subject while grooming his Hitler-stache.

"Are you sure this is the whole story," he asked giving me the eye.

"Yes," I replied back, "Oh," I started, "Exactly what are the crimes that I have committed in the Order that must be punished for, besides being an Unknown," I asked. "Because I think the only crime so far is probably…nothing."The Hitler wannabe glared at me and continued to walk off. When he had finally left I tore off my glove that was hiding the blood shot eye underneath.

"Ahhhh," Lavi screamed in disgust, "What the fuck is on your hand?" Lenalee punched him hard in the side.

"It's my stupid demon eye," I said glaring at it. My eye glared back telling me, "What are you doing hanging about with these exorcists. Your father would not accept this." I slipped the eyelid over it and it finally closed. I slipped the glove over my hand again. I grabbed the mirror to see if there were any signs of change, but I still had the appearance of a Noah.

"Damn it," it was starting to become my new saying. I looked up to the uneasy exorcists and gave them a warm smile. "Shall we eat," I asked.

"Here," they said handing me a scarf.

"What's this for?"

"It's to cover your head so no one knows you're a Noah."

I gave it a disgust look. I mean the scarf was nice and soft and of course clean, but the colors just clashed. It was a bright orange and it had light blue polka dots on it that were as big as CD's.

"Do I really have to put it on," I asked. But I guess they didn't hear me, because they were looking at my face. "What," I screamed, "Is my face back to normal?" Miranda handed me the mirror. But my face had finally come back to the light tan color but my forehead was getting worse. The stigmata on my forehead started to turn red and it looked like someone had gashed me in the forehead and it barely scabbed over. I grabbed the scarf and threw it over my head. I gave a deep sigh and walked out of the infirmary. It was awkward walking with them because they always gave me a glance to see if I was actually Tenpi not my dad.

"You look so much like your dad," I heard a small whisper come through my head; I told it to shut the fuck up. Luckily the only people that knew I was a Noah were Komui, Miranda, Krory, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Allen, Leverrier, Hevlaska, the nurse, and probably all the generals. After I think about I think that's a lot of people knowing I'm a Noah. We walked up to Jerry and ordered the usual, but for some odd reason I felt like eating some pasta instead.

"Oh my God, apprentice is getting pasta instead of curry," Lavi gasped looking at my plate of spiral noodles covered in melted cheese. I gave him a shrug and shoved a forkful in my mouth.

"Not bad," I murmured. We continued to eat in silence. I think this was the most awkward lunches out of all of them. I finished eating first getting tired of the silence and headed towards my room. I felt a sense of anger lingering in my heart, but it wasn't toward the Noah but it was toward the exorcists. I felt very weird after coming back from the ark, I haven't felt myself lately. I thought it would've been better if I relaxed and read it off. I walked into my room and remembered all my stuff was left at the café. I reached into my pockets of my clothes and hoped that I Sheryll had put something in to keep me from being bored. I felt my black marshmallow earphones and was relieved that I got my iPod. I ran to my bed and slammed in my earphones into my ears. I pumped up the volume and started listening to my rock music, but sadly the music couldn't cover the knock on my door. I shut off my IPod and opened the door. It was Allen.

"What's up," I asked. He looked up at the ceiling. I rolled my eyes.

"May I come in," he asked.

"Sure," I opened the door and he shut it behind him. I sat on my bed and started playing my music. Ironically it changed into some anime background music. I looked at the title, _Will of the Heart._ I looked up at Allen who was sitting at my desk.

"So," I started, "what's up," I asked getting a little nervous of his company.

"Tenpi," he began, "now that we all know you're a Noah I think it's going to be more complicated at the Black Order for you and," he stopped. I stopped my depressing music and looked back up at Allen who was slowly making his way towards me.

"Continue," I said backing away slowly.

"And, I think I should tell you this now," he said sitting next to me. I started backing away into the corner of my bed.

"W-What do you want to tell me," I asked slowly getting pushed up against the wall.

"I wanted to tell you," he came up slowly towards me, "that I," there was a knock on the door. Allen a little angry opened the door. Surprisingly it was Kanda.

"What the fuck do you want Kanda," he yelled.

"Baka Moyashi, get out of my face," he yelled back.

I slowly pushed Allen out of my room and shut the door behind them. I started playing my music again and fell into a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Happy Hell-o-ween

I woke up a little groggy and my ears were ringing from my music last night. I sat up on my lumpy bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I gave out a sigh and looked at the mirror. The marks were still there, but they looked like that they had scabbed over. I heard a small knock at the door. To my relief it was Lenalee.

"Hey Tenpi, are you ready for today?" She asked.

"Ready for what," I said looking out the hallway.

"Today's October 31st, Halloween."

Lenalee pretty much dragged me around helping decorate the Order in black and orange. Supposedly there was going to be a Halloween dance which meant you needed a date. I was passing Lenalee the frilly streamers and asked, "So, Lenalee who are you going to ask to go to the dance?" She dropped the streamers and almost fell off the chair.

"W-W-What," she stammered looking at me with a red face.

"C'mon Lenalee tell me, I can keep a secret," I said smiling wide at her. Her cheeks continued to turn rosy.

"Well I was thinking about asking Lavi," she said nervously.

"Really," I said surprised, "Wow, you should go for it," I said handing her the black streamers.

"Really, you think so," she said taping them up to the ceiling.

"Why not, I mean you guys do make a good couple," I said. Her face went red again.

"I'll think about it. Anyway," she said looking at me with a wide grin, "Who are you planning to go with."

"No one," I said plainly. "I think it's a waste of time," I said a little too harsh. She frowned at me and continued to decorate the Order. After the hard labor of putting up streamers we had to go and decorate the cafeteria. Thankfully the boys did the balloons and decorating the tables.

"Hey you guys," Allen waved. Lavi and the others waved too. Lenalee turned pink. I pushed her towards Lavi and mouthed, "Go for it." She slowly walked up to Lavi and said a couple of words and the next thing that happened was no surprise. Lavi jumped up and screamed yes! Lenalee's face was redder than ever. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Then Kanda came up to me. He had that same hard cold expression.

"Apprentice," he started, "So what do you think about the dance," he asked. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Uhhhh I guess it's okay, but it doesn't matter I'm not going." I replied back. I looked up and gave a big wide grin towards Kanda.

"What," he said coldly.

"So," I started, "I heard that Allen doesn't have a dance partner yet." He gave me the death glare.

"Don't compare me to one of your fucking yaoi's," he yelled.

"Exactly how are you sure that I was comparing you to a yaoi," I asked. He gave me a glare and walked off a little, correction, very pissed, but I couldn't help but laugh. Wiping the tears away from my eyes Lenalee walked up to me.

"Well Tenpi," she said putting her hands on her hips, "I'm forcing you to go with or without a date. So for the dance all the girls have to wear frilly dresses and the guys of course have to wear suits."

"Wait," I said cutting her off, "Isn't this Halloween, as like we can dress up as anything we want to," I asked.

"No," she said quickly, "I didn't make the theme, but it's supposed to be some 1900 European Ball, so the dressing up is pretty much the dress." I gave her a disgust look on my face.

"I really don't look good in dresses," I said.

"Don't worry this time it'll be down to your ankles," she said, "But that also means we have to go shopping, now." Again she dragged me out of the cafeteria and out of the Order all the way into town to a small innocent dress shop. She threw me inside the quiet area.

"Uhhhh it looks busy lets come back later," I said nervously. She grabbed me by the arm and threw me into a dressing room and showered me with different dresses.

"You can't come out until you choose one," she said and then I heard a click to the door. She locked it. I looked at all the gowns she handed me and grabbed the first one in sight. It was blue and black. It had a silk bow that tied around the waist and flowed down to my ankles. The dress was a little big and had too many sparkles so I threw it in the corner. The next one was pink; I didn't even try it so I threw it in the corner with the blue dress. The next one was a mustard yellow, which joined the shun pile. The next I grabbed though caught my eye. It was an emerald green with black stripes. It had a black bow that wrapped around my waist like the blue one. I tried it on and automatically loved it.

"Lenalee," I yelled, "Found one." She let me out and I threw her the dress I wanted. She gave it a quick glance. She nodded her head in approval and we went up to the counter. The old wrinkled lady folded it carefully into a bag and handed it to us. We paid her of course and left with our goods. While I was picking a dress Lenalee picked out some shoes and white frilly gloves for our dress. She then handed me a scarf that was made of silk and the same color of my dress.

"Thanks," I said, "I'll put it on when people aren't looking," I said.

We finally got back to the Order after our hurried shopping spree, to see it was decorated perfectly to match the theme. The streamers also worked too surprisingly. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and men in suit and girls in gowns walking around. Lenalee pushed me towards my dorm.

"Hurry up and get dress, it's about to start." I ran into my room and grabbed the dress out of my bag. For some reason I was excited for the dance. I slipped into my dress and wrapped the silk headband over my forehead hiding my stigmatas. I looked in the mirror real quick and ran out the door. I ran into a man wearing a black suit and fell on my ass.

"I-I-I'm sorry," I stuttered. I looked up and he had short spiked up hair and he had blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Edward, finder," he said giving me smile and helped me up.

"The name's Tenpi," I said.

"Well," he started, "Would this young lady like to be escorted to the dance?" My cheeks turned pink.

"T-T-That would be nice," I said. We hooked arms and headed down to the cafeteria. When we came through the doors the smell of fresh bread and sweets swirled through the air. People were dressed in dresses and elegant suits. The orchestra all wore black and hit every note just right. Krory and Miranda were part of the band. Krory played the violin while Miranda played the flute. Edward walked me across the dance floor and gave me a wide smile.

"Would you like to dance, my princess?" I went rosy again. He took my hand and we both flied across the floor. I felt like we were floating. While dancing with Edward, I noticed Lenalee dancing with Lavi and giving me a wink. I also saw Allen dancing with a girl unfamiliar to me and Kanda by himself with crossed arms and watching everyone dance. I pulled away from Edward and handed him to a girl next to me. I walked over to Kanda and held out my hand.

"Would you like to dance, my princess," I asked giggling. He rolled his eyes at me and continued to sit there. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him across the dance floor.

"Tell me you know how to dance," I said.

"Of course I do, who do you think I am," he yelled. I gave him a warm smile and replied back, "You are of course Kanda Yu." We glided across the dance floor and Kanda continued to have a stingy look on his face. We later switched partners and Kanda got a girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes. I switched with a man with red hair and hazel eyes. We continued to dance through the night. After five partners I finally got Allen. He held me close to him and held a tight grip on my waist and whispered in my ear, "You look lovely tonight," I blushed and replied back, "Don't flatter me." After dancing with Allen he passed me over to a man that had light tan skin and long black hair that was tied back. He had the most mysterious eyes that were deep blue. We swiftly glided across the dance floor and he held me close. He smelled of peppermint and some type of sweet nectar. It was intoxicating, but our dance was cut short, because the party was over. Sadly Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and I had to clean up. I grabbed the scarf around my head and managed to tie my hair back and hide my stigmata at the same time. I was brushing cookie crumbs into the trash can until the man with the deep blue eyes came up to me and grabbed me by the hand. His touch was gentle and his hands were amazingly smooth. I spaced out the whole time when he was taking me to his room, but I didn't notice until he had shut the door behind him.

"S-S-Sir," I said confused, "I don't know you that well and I kind of need to head back down to my friends and help clean up." He didn't reply back, but he pushed me against the wall and slowly ran his fingers through my hair and undid the bow, exposing my stigmata. I flinched, but he held me tight. His reaction was peculiar, he wasn't in shock to see my stigmata, and he seemed more pleased. So pleased in fact he was licking his lips. He gently pressed his lips on them and when he released his grip from me my head felt like it was slowly ripping in half. The place where he had kissed began to bleed. I ran up to him and grabbed him by the throat.

"You bastard, what did you do," I screamed. He simply smiled at me and whispered in my ear, "A kiss from an akuma should do the trick." Then in sync the other six burst open and began to bleed. I threw him across the room and grabbed the wound trying hard to stop the bleeding.

"You damned akuma," I screamed, "What the fuck did you do." The bleeding began to get worse and run down my face and drip onto my dress. I ripped off one of the gloves I was wearing hoping to absorb some of it. But I wasn't really paying attention after I looked at the back of my hand. My eye was blood shot and looking around the room ferociously and you could tell what it wanted, blood. The akuma came up to me and bowed in front of me.

"Dear Noah, awake and destroy the exorcists." I got up, my face completely shaded in and my stigmatas had healed quickly. My dress was replaced by a white blouse and black dress pants. My heels were replaced by men dress shoes (they're more comfortable then flats) and on top of my head was a scarf just like Wisely's.

"How dare you order me what to do," I replied back coldly, "You have done your job now get out of my sight," I barked. I simply snapped my fingers and he self-destructed. "Damned akuma that's what you get for making my awakening so painful."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Epic Battle

"Hmph how pathetic," I scoffed at the rubble the akuma left behind, "You thought you could order me around and you died so easily. Whatever, I have a thirst for some blood," I looked at my eye, "Do you agree?" I walked out the room and closed the door behind me which fell of its hinges. I walked towards the cafeteria and ran into a finder on the way, it was Edward. "Edward can you be a dear and tell Komui to lock down the cafeteria," I asked glaring him my eye. He nodded his head and ran off. I waited awhile until I heard to intercom over head.

"Evacuate the cafeteria, exorcist are needed. Repeat everyone evacuate the cafeteria, all exorcist needed." Everybody ran out screaming except the band who were carefully taking their instruments with them, I came through the door and calmly shut the door behind me.

"What happened," I overheard the exorcists ask, but no one could explain what was going on.

"A Noah infiltrated the system," I said. They all jumped to see me. "And I have a hunch that I'm that Noah." I ran up to the group and grabbed Lenalee. I looked at all of them with blood shot eyes and a killer smile. "My eye's been thirsty for blood for awhile. I think I've been letting it wait for too long." I tightened my grip on her throat. "You guys better help her or you might need to find her another head." They stood there standing in horror. Kanda took the first move.

"First Illusion: Hell insects," he yelled. I dropped Lenalee and jumped out of the way. Then in unison, Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi took out their innocence.

"Perfect," I said licking my lips, "I've been waiting for a good fight. For the first hour I won't use my eye, let's make it more challenging." They gave me disgust faces. "Wait," I said stopping them from attacking me, "There's going to be some rules. Let's make this into a fun game. One, you shall attack me one at a time. Two you can only switch out in order. Three I choose who to fight. Four if I win," I jumped behind Allen and stroked his neck, "I get to use your blood to feed my eye," he slashed at me but I dodged it before it could come to me.

"What if we win," he growled.

"What, aren't you satisfied that you could manage to kill me?" I asked. "Whatever," I continued, "If you win you can do whatever to me, torture, do experiments, study me, but I doubt you'll win," I said giving them a sinister smile. I ran up behind Lavi and grabbed him by the throat, "And I choose you to fight first."

"Grow, grow, grow," he screamed. He swung his hammer at me but missed. I ended up sitting on top of it.

"Is that the best you got, red head," I whispered. I jumped off and stood in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Heavenly seal: Fire," he screamed and a spiral of fire enveloped me. I slashed it in half with my hand and jumped towards Lavi and held onto the hammer.

"Nice try," I whispered. I swung him by the end and threw him into the kitchen Lavi looked at the group and tagged Lenalee. I gave her a sneer.

"This should be fun," I mumbled cracking my knuckles. "Take the first move," I said. She did she called out her innocence and ran up to be. She tried kicking me in the head but grabbed a hold of her ankle.

"Pretty fast," I pointed out, "But not fast enough." I swung her by her ankle and flung her to the wall.

"Come on. What is this? Don't fool with me," I yelled. I ran up to her and grabbed her by the hair and flung her towards the group. She tagged Allen.

"Crowned Clown," he screamed and shot lines of clothe and held onto my wrist. He ran up towards me and shot his swords towards me. He managed to nick my cheek. I clapped my hands, "You managed to hurt me," I said. I grabbed on to the line of clothe and pulled him in towards me. I  
punched him hard into the gut and tore the line off of me. He was on the ground gasping trying hard to catch his breath.

"Baka moyashi, tag someone," Kanda yelled. He tagged Kanda. "Interesting," I said, "Let's see how well you fight, now that you're not wearing a man dress."

"You shouldn't be talking. You're wearing men shoes," he growled and he shot his sword towards me. I managed to clasp it between my hands. He glared at me and swung his sword down. He managed to hit my shoulder.

"Ouch that actually hurt," I said looking at my shoulder. I came up from behind him and kicked him in the back; he dodged it and slashed at me managing to cut a line across my face. He gave me an ugly look, "Stop going easy on me and fight," he yelled. I gave him a wide smile, "So you noticed," I said. I  
jumped up to him and punched him across the face. He flew across the room and hit the wall. I looked at my fist and found some of his blood on it. I licked it off and smiled at him, "It's been awhile since I tasted this." He quickly got up and tagged someone behind the group I didn't notice.

"Link Howard," I whispered, glaring at him. "I completely forgot you."

"Shibari-bane," he yelled. My body got heavy and I was unable to move.

"What the hell is this," I yelled.

"This is where you die," he yelled back. He tagged Lavi who used his hammer and slammed me against the wall and tagged Lenalee. She kicked me in the head and tagged Allen. He ran his sword through me and pinned me up to the wall. He grabbed my wrist and showed the top of my hand to Kanda. He tagged Kanda, who ran up to me and stabbed my eye. I heard a small gurgling from my hand and it burst open. My eye opened wide and grew a row of sharp teeth and began chomping at the exorcists. Link came from behind and flung out his switchblade and stabbed continuously at my hand.

"AHHHHHH," I screamed, "Stop it, it hurts," I screamed tears of rage running down my face. The thing was I couldn't feel them stabbing my hand; it was Allen's sword that was stuck in my abdomen that created excruciating pain. It felt like someone was burning my insides and it was like my innards were popping open like fireworks.

"Take it out," I said screaming an ear splitting scream. I took my other arm and held onto the hilt of Allen's sword and began to pull it out. He came up and pushed it down deeper into my body. "Please stop," I hissed, "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts," I screamed squirming around.

"How pathetic," Kanda scoffed, "What happened to our challenge?"  
Link continued to stab at my eye that continued to chomp at them until Lenalee came from behind and dug her heel into it and it burst open and disappeared. My face went back to its normal color and the pain in my stomach slowly died down.

"Are you done yet," I whispered. I lifted up my head and showed my stigmata. I grabbed Allen's sword and tore it out of me and swung it. They all jumped back except for Allen who grabbed it and turned it back into his arm.

"You damn exorcist," I screamed. My hair was in my face and my hand was completely useless. It looked like pulverized hamburger meat. "I won't lose, I won't lose, I WON'T LOSE! The Millenium Earl will finally acknowledge once I kill you damn exorcist." I said giving them a wide grin. I stumbled slowly towards Allen and grabbed a knife from my back pocket. "I'm going to finish this now."I ran towards him and began slashing at him. He dodged every move I made, but didn't attack me.

"What, aren't you going to try and kill me," I asked continuously attacking him. He grabbed my wrist and gave me a cold glare.

"Stop now," he whispered, "you lost."

"No, I can't lose, I'm still alive." I struggled to get away from his grip but he held tighter.

"Tenpi you lost," he yelled, "You can't use your hand anymore and you lost most of your powers!" Bitter tears ran down my face.

"No, I can't. I have to be noticed," I screamed, "My whole damn life I've been ignored from Noahs and humans. I'll just kill them all off." I screamed pulling my arm down and slashed at his shoulder. I  
started to laugh maniacally, I lost all sanity. "Just like him. I'll become just like him, I'll take over the Earl's spot and become Earl myself!" I began slashing away again, "Little apprentice, little apprentice, what are you doing today?" I began singing, "I'm going to kill Allen Walker and destroy the Order today." I ran towards him and came from behind and pressed the knife up onto his neck.

"Goodbye Allen Walker," I whispered in his ear, but before I slice his throat Kanda came from behind and stabbed me in the back. My grip on the knife slipped and it fell to the ground. I turned my head towards Kanda and coughed blood in his face, "You also stabbed Allen, stupid," I said blood dribbling from my mouth. He slid his sword out of me slowly and glared at me, "As long as I got to stab you, it  
doesn't matter, he was in my way anyway."

"Thanks a lot Ba-Kanda," Allen replied, "But I think I got it from here." Allen turned to me and held onto my shoulder.

"Don't touch me," I snapped pushing his hand away from me.

"Tenpi," he began, "You lost," he whispered. Tears streamed from my eyes and dripped off my face onto my blood stained shirt. I looked at my beaten up hand and mumbled, "You useless piece of shit." I looked up at Allen and gave him a sneer, "I guess I have to admit it, but I lost," I said biting my lip and swallowing back the tears of shame.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Promise

"What's a Noah," my five year old version asked.

"Do you remember that story mommy tells you at night? The one about the man and the great flood," Wisely said.

"Yeah, and everybody died because God was angry with them, but he let one survive, Noah. He told Noah to carry two of each animal in a giant boat," my little me stopped and pondered the idea, "God is one cruel man," I said. My dad laughed at me.

"Anyway, pretty much a Noah is a person with the genes of Noah and has super powers."

"Wait jeans? I didn't know Noah had jeans." I said utterly confused.

I woke up from my daze and realized I was sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria. I looked up to see the group of exorcists around me with crossed arms and discussing what to do with me.

"Should we give her to Leverrier," one suggested.

"Are you crazy do you know what he would do to her," another yelled back.

"Can we at least take her to the nurse?"

"No she'll obviously tell Komui."

"Well we can't just leave her hand like that. It's all limp and it looks like pounded hamburger."

"We'll just do this." I heard a ripping sound and someone lifted my hand and wrapped my hand in some type of clothe. I slowly turned my head and looked at hand, which was now a huge lump of clothe. I kept my head down not giving the group any eye contact. Then I heard a loud thud that came from a wall behind me. I felt someone pick me up from my seat and walk me off. I looked up to see  
Tyki carrying me away and the exorcist were up against the wall.

"Noah, come back. Give Tenpi back," Allen gasped.

"Tyki," I whispered, "Put me down." He gently stood me up. I staggered towards Allen and crouch down to meet his eyes with mine.

"Tenpi," he whispered. I pressed my lips against his and slowly moved away mouthing "goodbye" I shot my demon eye at him launching him in the air and slamming him against the wall.

"Goodbye exorcists," I yelled to all of them, "And may you all realize that the world will be better off ruled by the Earl. For soon I'll replace him," I mumbled the last part to myself. Tyki held onto my hand and led me to the ark.

"The Earl is angry with you," he said.

"I expect that the old man would be mad." We walked through the door that disappeared behind us leaving the injured exorcists behind. A tear trickled down my cheek seeing them as they were.

"Tenpi, what's wrong?" Tyki asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"You should be happy. You injured five exorcists back there." He looked at my hand and ripped off the bandage wrapped around it. Instead of a mangled pound of flesh it was perfectly healed and my demon eye was placed right on top of my hand. "It doesn't hurt?" he asked.

"No," I whispered.

"Tenpi, do you have feeling for that boy back there?" he asked stopping in his tracks.

"No," I replied plainly.

"Don't lie I saw you kissing him," he said angrily.

"No," I replied again and started to walk off, but he held tightly onto my hand and twirled me into his  
chest.

"What do you think you're doing, Tyki?" He shot me a smile and whispered in my ear.

"Do you remember that promise long, long ago? The one we made when you were little. It was raining  
that day."

Flashback:  
"Daddy please don't leave. Don't go! Waaaaah Daddy!"

"What's wrong?" I looked behind me to see a boy wearing overalls and had huge glasses that covered his face. "Excuse me miss but what's wrong?" He looked down to see the remains of my  
"dead" dad. "Oh is that your dad?" I didn't know what else to do but just cry in his arms. I couldn't stop but just cry. "Don't worry Tenpi, I'm right here." He whispered.

"How do you know my name," I sniffled.

"Well Noahs is family and I'll be by your side forever, okay? So don't cry."

"That was you?" I asked plainly.

"Don't forget Tenpi I have my white side and black side, but that promise won't change for both  
sides," he said and pecked me on the cheek. I heard a cough from the other side of the ark.

"I would appreciate it if you got your arms off my daughter."

"Hmm?" He said looking up, "Oh hello Wisely, you actually scared me." Wisely walked up to us and tore me from Tyki's arms. Tyki gave him a frown, "I wasn't going to do anything rash." My dad shot a glare at Tyki, "I'm sure you weren't. Anyway the Earl is calling a meeting for everyone," he said pointing to the meeting room.

I held tightly onto my father's hand and walked down the alley way towards the dining area for the meeting. We entered the dining hall and Tyki took my hand and tore me away from my dad, "Let's sit over here," he whispered. I looked at my dad who just continued his way to the Earl and sat on his left. Tyki sat next to Road while I sat between Tyki and Jasdero.

"Welcome my children." The Earl started. "Today we are here to discuss one of our Noah's here today." Everyone looked at me. "Surprisingly Tenpi did very well attacking the Order. I'm sorry that your awakening wasn't what you expected though," he said looking towards me. I nodded my head telling him that I heard him. "Anyway we all know that the silly exorcist will be coming after her, so we are here to choose who will fight who. And any surviving exorcist will fight me."

"I call Allen Walker," Tyki said.

"No fair Tyki," Road whined, "I wanted him!"

"You should've been quick about it," he said.

"Fine I call the girl with the teal hair," she said.

"I call Asian man, Kanda," I said. Everyone looked at me.

"You're gonna fight?" Cyril asked.

"Yes I am but I might need a weapon. Using my eye would just be too easy," I said glancing to the Earl.

"We'll think about it," he said.

"We call vampire," said Jasdevi.

"I call the blonde guy with the two dots on his forehead and the one that has the clock," said Wisely.

"Why two," I asked.

"Same reason as you, I want a challenge. Don't worry daddy won't get hurt," he said smiling at me.

"I didn't ask if you were going to get hurt," I said giving him a face.

"And I call hammer boy," said Cyril.

"Okay then that's it," the Earl replied. "But how exactly are we going to lead them to the certain Noah."

"I have an idea," Road grinned.

We ended up decorating the hallways leading to each Noah by what exorcist is represented by. For example Allen had red stars, Kanda had lotus flowers, Lavi had hammers and on and on. But if they didn't get the hint we would just have to fight whoever we got.

"Hey Earl, so about the weapon," I asked putting up lotus flowers down by my room.

"Here," he said throwing me a sword. "I think this should be to your liking. Also it has the akuma virus on it so it can kill humans easily."

"I didn't ask for a sword that can kill humans easily. I asked for a regular weapon that can at least damage a person." I complained looking at the strong piece of steel.

"If you don't like it you can use your eye," he snapped back.

"Fine, and Tyki can you stop smoking it smells terrible!" I yelled blowing the air away from me.

"What you don't like it?" he asked taking the stick of tobacco out of his mouth.

"I just told you I didn't like it!" I snapped back.

"No, you said it smelled~"

"Shut up!" I yelled back cutting him off. He ran up to me and pats me on the head, "Are you always  
this cute when you're angry?"

"Don't touch me!" I yelled pushing his hand away from me.

"Hey you guys stop fighting the shows about to begin," yelled Road. We listened carefully and heard people coming down the hall.

"It looks like they're here," sang Jasdevi. Everyone scrambled for their rooms except for Tyki who grabbed me by the arm and slammed his lips against mine. I pushed him away, but he pulled me into his chest.

"Good luck Tenpi," he whispered. He let go and ran off to his room. I wiped of my lips and spat at the floor.

"Fucking nasty," I mumbled and made my way to my room. There was a thrown in the middle of the room and candles were placed to light the room. I sat in the thrown and snapped my fingers, cutting out the flame.

"Let's make this dramatic as possible," I whispered. And I waited for the victim to walk through the doors. The door opened and light filled the room for a moment until the door slammed behind them. I snapped my fingers turning the candles on that lit the room.

"Welcome exorcist. If you would to go any farther then you have to defeat me." I said giving them a smile. There was no reply back.

"It's surprising you came. I wasn't expecting you…Allen Walker."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Tenpi and the Soba man

"This isn't good Allen; Tyki's going to get angry." I sighed. Suddenly I heard muffled screams coming from next door and then Tyki coming through the wall and glaring at me with those killer eyes.

"Tenpi can we trade rooms please," he asked trying hard not to yell.

"Fine whatever floats your boat," I said, "Don't shit your pants." I started for the door, but Tyki got a hold of my arm and pecked me on the cheek.

"Good luck," he sang and turned to Allen, who had a confused expression on his face that was also mixed in with anger. I walked out of the room and down the dark hallway that seemed to close in on me. I calmly opened two towering doors to see Kanda standing by the wall in the same area Tyki went through. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"I think the Noah you're looking for is right here," I said. He spun around and faced me and gave me a cold smile.

"Apprentice what are you doing here," he scoffed, "Anyway I don't know why you would want to fight us. You just fought us five minutes ago."

"Well," I began, "I like a challenge. And you shouldn't be the one to talk. I don't even know why you guys followed me."

"That baka moyashi made us. He kept complaining on how you were going to get hurt and…" he stopped like he had said too much.

"And," I asked.

"And … you should forget about it and let's just fight," he yelled. He grabbed out his sword and ran towards me, but before he could reach me the wall behind him exploded. I saw Allen flying across the room and Tyki running after him pinning him against the wall.

"Damn it Tyki," I screamed. "Can't you go one second without me?" He looked up and gave me a plain expression.

"Hmm, oh sorry Tenpi I didn't notice you were here."

"What," I yelled, "Not notice, for God sake's you blew through the damn wall!" He looked at the ruined  
wall and the rubble lying behind him and turned to me again.

"Oh that wall," he said nonchalantly and continued to hold a tight grip onto Allen's throat. I gave out a  
loud sigh and ripped Tyki's hand off of Allen's neck. I grabbed Allen by the collar and threw him towards Kanda who stood there as Allen collapsed on the ground.

"What was that for," he said glaring at me.

"Damn it how can I fight Kanda if you're here fighting Allen," I said.

"Well I can go back to my-,"

"No, Tyki," I screamed cutting him off, "You can't go to your room. You know why? Well one I'm in your room and two THE FUCKIN WALL IS BLOWN OFF!" I yelled pointing at the "wall."

"Are you saying that we should just fight together," he asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's the easier way of saying it." From the corner of my eye I saw Allen slowly standing up.

"Are you ready exor-," I was grabbed by the ankles and fell on my face. I looked up to see my dad dragging me towards the doors that lead to the Earl.

"Dad," I whispered, "Damn it I'm in the middle of fighting and you're supposed to be too!"

"Don't worry," he replied, "Mightra is taking over for me. For you the Earl wants to see you." He continued dragging me by my legs; my face rubbing against the floor.

"I can walk," I mumbled towards the floor, but Wisely ignored me and continued to drag me.

"Tenpi," Allen shouted as he slowly got up. He ran towards me, but was stopped by Tyki, but then Kanda came in and slashed at Tyki.

"Go get her baka moyashi or this trip was a waste of time," he yelled and tried keeping Tyki away from Allen. Allen gave him a nod, "its Allen," he scoffed and ran after me. He ripped off his arm transforming it into a sword and swung it at my dad. Wisely grabbed me by the waist and used me as a shield. I ended up getting a huge gash in the side. I cried out a shrilling scream that could wake up the dead. He dropped me on the cracked floor and shot his eye at Allen which flung him against the wall.

"Get away from my daughter you disgusting exorcist." I held onto my bleeding side and jumped my dad and held him by his neck.

"Allen," I screamed, "hurry up and run, now!" My dad threw me against the wall making me spat blood all over the floor. "What's gotten over," he yelled at me.

"I've come back to my senses," I coughed back; looking up showing that my stigmata had completely disappeared.

"I'm not a Noah anymore!" I shouted.

"It doesn't matter if they're gone or not. You're still a Noah, and my daughter," he yelled back. I ended up puking up blood all over my blouse. I got up to my feet and ran after my dad with the sword the Earl gave me in hand, but he shot me towards Allen and I ended up on top of him.

"Sorry," I gasped getting up. I slowly pulled myself up to a wall and tried catching my breath. I wiped off the blood from my chin and grabbed my sword to support me up. I was now coughing violently and the metallic taste in my mouth got stronger.

"How weak," my dad whispered, "looks like your injuries from fighting the exorcists aren't healed all the way."

"Of course not," I snapped, "I just fought them like ten minutes ago." He flung me against the wall in the opposite direction.

"Don't talk back to me, Tenpi," he yelled. Allen came up from behind him and ran his sword through him. Wisely threw back Allen and ripped out the sword that had run through his body and threw it at me. I slowly picked myself up but ended up collapsing back down. So I crawled towards Allen's body that lay ten feet away from me. I tossed his sword towards him and his hand shot up catching it by the hilt. He slowly got up and faced by dad, who had grabbed me and slumped over his shoulder and was making it towards the door.

"Allen," I whispered, "Go defeat Tyki, then I'll meet you on the other side." I coughed violently making blood fly over my dad's shoulder. "Don't worry," I said giving him a gentle smile, "I'm back and I'm not gonna go back." Allen tried running for me but Kanda was flung against him by Tyki.

"You heard her, defeat me first," he said with a killer smile, the door closed behind us and that was the last time I saw the Asian and Britain.

My father threw me into a chair causing me to go into a coughing fit.

"What the hell is the meaning of this," the Earl growled to my dad.

"I don't know, but she seems to be falling away from being a Noah. It seems she's turning into a human again," he replied back. He picked my hand up and flung off my glove and looked closely at my hand that showed no traces of my demon eye.

"It seems like that bastard's sword took all of her powers away," he whispered.

"I guess we have no use for her," the Earl started, "Dispose of her immediately!"

"But Earl," my dad said completely shocked.

"Are you questioning my authority," he glared.

"No earl," Wisely said his head down and his eye glued onto my lifeless body.

"Good, then get rid of her now," he said, "I have no use for Noahs that disobey me," he said and continued to sip at his tea.

Death, darkness, it now surrounds me, suffocating me, leaving me defenseless. I really don't understand this feeling that I'm getting. Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Link, Komui…I'm sorry.

"This is the only game you are unable to cheat at," Tyki yelled slamming Allen into the wall. He went after Kanda and grabbed him by his hair and swung him around and slammed him into the wall in the opposite direction. He made his way slowly up to Allen's body and whispered in his ear, "Hurry up boy, she's waiting for you." Right at that moment the doors swung open and coming from the other side of the darkness my dad ran out.

"Tyki get out of the way," he yelled his face red.

"Hmm," he asked looking up. "Oh hello there-"

"I'm not playing games Tyki. Get outta of my face and take that with you," he said pointing at Kanda.

"What? Isn't this a little sudden," Tyki asked.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! THAT BASTARD KILLED MY DAUGHTER," he screamed running towards Allen.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Death bringer

He grabbed onto his neck pinning him against the wall and his flying out of his hand from the shock, skidding across the floor. "You killed her," he hissed tears streaming down his face.

"No," Allen gasped, "She can't die. She promised she would be waiting." Tyki was horrified. Kanda slowly picked himself up and looked up.

"Are you saying she died that easily," Kanda yelled, "She didn't even give a good fight?" There was a long silence. "If she didn't then she deserved to die," he scoffed.

"No you're lying," Allen screamed his voice cracking in the middle.

"Sadly he's telling the truth," said a raspy voice coming from the open doors.

"Earl," Allen sneered. The Earl came out from the swinging doors.

"Poor Allen," he whispered, "You should've been there to hear her last words." "I'm sorry Allen. I couldn't keep my promise," he said making a poor impression of me. "Don't worry," he said coming back on topic, "she's not entirely dead," he said giving the exorcists an evil smirk. "Oh Tenpi," he sang, "Come out and play with the exorcist." My body slowly walked next to the Earl and held tightly onto his hand. My eyes were lifeless and gray; my hair that was black had turned to a light blue gray and was in curled pigtails held by black lace. I wore a black frilly dress that had turquoise trimmings that went down to my ankles. I wore black heals and my face was expressionless.

"Allen Walker," I slowly made out, "Shall we play?"I looked up at the Earl to see if he approved, he nodded his head. I let go of the Earls hand and walked slowly to Allen arms opened wide. I forced a smile on my face and repeated, "Allen Walker shall we play?" My dad's grip on his neck slowly loosened letting go of Allen's neck and looked at me in horror.

"What is this Earl," he yelled not letting his eyes go off of me.

"Looks like Road did well with our little Tenpi," he snickered.

"Damn it Earl! What the fuck did you do to my daughter?"

"Let's say that Road made a wonderful doll out of her," he replied. Allen slowly walked towards the lifeless me with a confused expression.

"Tenpi," he whispered.

"Allen Walker shall we play?" I continued to ask as I slowly walked towards him with open arms. When I had finally made at least a close foot from him, I stopped and slowly tilted my head and asked, "Allen why do you mourn for me?" He looked at me with eyes of sorrow and slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"Allen Walker," I began, "why do you mourn for me…a Noah?" I had grabbed a knife that was attached to my sleeve and ran it through his back, making an awful ripping sound when it had passed through his body. I slowly parted from him leaving the knife in his back.

"Allen Walker," I said again tilting my head the other way, "why do you mourn for a Noah?" He ripped out the knife in his back and slowly picked up his head to look into my lifeless eyes and my quirky grin that seemed to be glued on my face. His face broke out with akuma stars and it seemed to take effect because he could barely cry out my name.

"Damn it moyashi, stop fooling around and kill her," yelled Kanda angrily. He had gotten a hold of Allen's sword and threw towards me. I stepped to the right smoothly dodging the throw. My body twisted back and I gave Kanda a plain expressionless look.

"You missed Kanda," I said plainly.

"I wasn't exactly aiming for you," he smiled. I felt something sharp run through me. My expression had changed instantly when I saw Allen's sword had gone through me.

"But it would've been a win if I did," Kanda finished. I twirled my head to face Allen who was perfectly healed from the akuma virus.

"H-H-How," I stuttered like a broken record machine.

"My weapon is an akuma killing device, and I think it's capable of destroying a little virus," he said. I gave him an evil smirk, "Sorry to say Allen but I'm not a Noah so this takes no effect." I twisted my body off of his sword and ran behind the Earl using him as a shield.

"Ojiisan," I said in a sweet innocent voice, "Allen tried to kill me." The Earl clucked his tongue.

"Hmmm that won't do, am I right Tenpi," I nodded my head in agreement. "I think he should be coming after me instead of you," he shot a glare at Allen, "Am I right 14th?"

"I've told you many times before not to call me that," he yelled, flailing his arms in anger. He ran up to the earl grabbed the collar of his shirt and hissed in his ear, "Because I'm going to be the Earl very soon." I looked up at the earl in a shocked expression. I could barely choke out the words, "Fourteenth?"

"Damn it moyashi," I hear coming from the corner of the room, it was Kanda. He started to make his way up to us but Tyki stopped him.

"You won't stop the Earl's plans," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, tell me this curly hair," Kanda began, "Which one's the Earl?" Tyki looked up and saw that Allen was trying to strangle the Earl but looked back at Kanda and replied, "The fat one with the clown pants of course." He ran his hand through his chest and planted a tease in him.

"There we go I think that should do the job," he smiled. Kanda fell to the ground coughing up blood. Then something clicked in my head. I don't know what but all I know is that I found myself running to Kanda screaming and crying. Tyki held me back and flung me over his shoulder.

"No, Tyki let go! He's going to die!" I screamed! Kanda looked up and laughed at me, "I don't die that easily," he whispered.

"See that, he won't die so stop your complaining," Tyki said shoving a cigarette in his mouth. He grabbed Allen by the shirt and took a good look at him.

"Hey Earl what do you want me to do with him?"

"Take him with us," he gasped. He looked at Wisely who was standing against the wall fiddling with his fingers, "Let's go Wisely," he yelled. His head popped up and he simply replied, "Okay."

"You've been quiet for a while Tenpi." I looked up to see Allen sitting beside me, no, the 14th. We were held in the same cell like before.

"Is…that really you…14th," I asked. He nodded his head silently. I fell into his arms and began to cry. I cried so hard that I started to shake.

"I-I-I missed you so much," I stammered. He started to run his fingers through my "dead" hair and slowly undid my pigtails. He pressed his lips on my head and whispered, "I missed you too, Tenpi." My blue gray hair mopped up the tears that were flowing from my eyes. I had never felt such happiness in my entire life. I didn't know much of the 14th only the little information that Wisely had remembered of him. But besides his memories, when I was little after my dad tried to explain what Noah's were to me, I continued to have dreams of him. I would be sitting in an empty room. It was filled with mist so it was hard to see anything, but I always could make out one thing, the 14th. He would always come to comfort me after a rough day. I guess he was the only one that I had, because of what I was. But after my father's "death" he slowly slipped away from my memories, and finally he had left from my existence.

I lay in his lap hiccupping and trying to stop the tears from running while he slowly brushed my hair away from my eyes and quietly shushed to me. It reminded me of my mom many years ago doing the same when I had realized that red liquid that was oozing from my finger was coming from me. I have never felt so safe, so relieved. I never wanted that feeling to ever go away. Then the 14th began to quietly sing.

"And then, the boy…  
Drifted off to sleep  
breathing heavily…  
The flames within the ash,  
One by one welling up, that beloved face.  
Thousands of dreams upon this earth.  
As your eyes tremble on that night,  
A shining "you" is born.  
Hundreds of millions of months and years…  
No matter how many prayers are returned to the earth,  
I shall continue to pray.  
Please, give this child love and,  
a kiss on the joined hands."

My eyes slowly began to close until they shut entirely and ended up falling asleep, later waking to someone crying my name and shaking me.

"Tenpi, Tenpi, wake up!" I woke up with a jolt and slowly looked. The light glared in my eyes so I only saw an outline of a boy.

"F-F-Fourteenth," I asked in a raspy voice.

"Hmmm?" The boy said in confusion, "What are you talking about. It's me Allen, Allen Walker." I quickly got up realizing that I wasn't lying in the 14th's lap anymore but it belonged to Walker's.

"Oh," I said a little embarrassed but there was a hint of disappointment in my voice. "Sorry about that."

"Tenpi where are we?" he asked looking around.

"You don't remember what happened," I asked, my eyes squinted trying to adjust them to the bright lights.

"Sadly no," he replied, "it's actually really embarrassing," he said nervously.

"Herm," I replied plainly. I really didn't have anything to say. We were stuck in the cell again and this time I didn't have any tricks up my sleeves. I looked at my hand to see that my demon eye has also disappeared. There was nothing we could do. Sitting in the silence, my head began to ache. It first felt like someone tapping my head lightly with a book, but then it became agonizing and it felt like someone had ripped a hole in my skull and was slowly ripping my head apart. I stood up holding onto my head screaming. I didn't know really what to do, but I ended up staggering in to the wall and falling onto my knees. The pain still never downed but continued to get worse. Allen stood next to me too scared to touch me, thinking he might make it worse. The pain was excruciating and I couldn't even hear what Allen was saying. Finally it went silent, the pain went away immediately. I began to panic thinking that I went deaf, but then the most haunting, most familiar song began to ring in my ears.

"Little apprentice, little apprentice, what are you doing today?" "Don't forget Tenpi, you're my doll!" My body shot up grabbing the collar of Allen's shirt, pinning him against the wall.

"Who do you think your fooling, Allen Walker," I hissed.

"W-W-what," he stuttered, "Tenpi, what's wrong with you?" He was struggling to get out of my grip. I threw him against the wall. His body flopped down; struggling to stand up. I rested my foot against his back holding him down.

"Allen Walker," I started again, "Who are you really?"

"I'm Allen Walker, exorcist of course," he cried trying to throw me off. I leaned towards his ear and slowly hissed, "Are you sure…14th?" He finally threw me off in anger and got a hold of me.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but I'm not the 14th," he cried. Then the cells door opened and Wisely walked in the cell not giving either of us eye contact. He finally looked up at Allen and me and continued to stare at us and finally whispered, "I would appreciate it if you got your filthy hands off my daughter." He walked up to us and threw Allen off of me. "How dare you touch my daughter," he said looking down at the ground. There was a hint of disappointment of his voice, it sounded like he really didn't mean it actually. I grabbed a hold of my father's hand and looked down at Allen.

"Dad," I started still looking down at Allen, "He's the 14th right?" I looked back up at him. He slowly nodded his head and finally looked at him, "Yeah he is."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Continuation, Running in Circles

"Allen, Allen, Allen," I sang while playing with his hair. We were now in the dining room having a discussion on the 14th.

"Tenpi, can you be serious for one second and listen-," Road complained, but I began to sing louder. Road was starting to get irritated with me.

"TENPI!" She yelled. I looked up at her with a smiling face, "Yes, Road-sama?" The only thing she did was sigh and look up at Tyki, "Can you take care of Tenpi for awhile," she asked. He nodded his head and grabbed me by the back of my shirt.

"Wait no Tyki; Allen's hair was so soft!" I screamed while he dragged me out into the hall. He continued to drag me down the hallway.

"You're awfully happy today. What's up," he asked stopping for me to get on my feet.

"Hm?" I asked looking up at him.

"I mean even if you're a doll, you're very hyper," he repeated.

"Oh it's nothing," I smiled.

"Are you sure Tenpi? Or is it because you have feelings for him?" he asked. I started to walk off without him. "Tyki you asked me this before, remember? I said no." I replied getting a little irritated with him. I mean Allen, an exorcist, its called common sense.

"No, I didn't mean Card Shark boy A. I meant the 14th." I stopped in my tracks. I was hiding my face so he couldn't read the disgust look on my face. I turned around and flashed him a smile.

"Hahahaha Tyki you're so funny. Psh the 14th hahaha." I started to walk down the hall again.

"Don't lie to me Tenpi," Tyki yelled.

"I'm not lying Tyki!" I yelled back. "I don't have feelings for anybody here or at the Order," I said, "So can we please just change the subject already. And anyway why does it concern you?" He gave a deep sigh and walked up behind me. He held tightly onto my hand, "Okay, but can you tell me one thing," he asked.

"What is it," I asked in a grumpy tone.

"Where exactly are we heading?"

"We're going to visit the fighting exorcist;" I replied back, almost forgetting that the exorcist were in the Ark. "First we'll visit Kanda," I sang. I let go of Tyki's hand and started to skip down the hallway. "Hurry up Tyki you're so slow."

"Heh," he laughed, "I'm coming." I ran up to the doors that lead to the room that Kanda was being held. He was still crouched on the ground gripping the floor.

"Kanda~" I sang opening the door, "We're back~" I ran up to him and shot him a big smile. He looked at me and glared at me. I continued to show him my cheesy smile, until I looked at what was under his hand.

"That's Tyki's-" but he stopped me before I could say the rest.

"Shhh," he hushed with his hand over my mouth, "Shut up," he hissed.

"How did you take it out," I whispered, with a horrified expression on my face.

"I'd rather not say," he scoffed, "But it was pissing me off so I took it out," he said. He lifted up his hand showing the crushed butterfly beneath his palm. Tyki walked into the room and scoffed at us.

"So it looks like the exorcist survived," he began to pop his knuckles. "Looks like I have to finish the job. Pity I didn't want to bloody up my gloves." He tore them off and threw them at me and something else that was badly wrinkled and torn. When I had realized that Tyki just tore off his shirt my face went pink.

"T-T-Tyki!" I screamed, burying my face in his shirt; hiding my, now, red face, "Put your shirt back on!"

"I can't put it back on if your face is buried in it, and it's a little too late now," I looked up to see that Kanda began to fight him. My face became to turn scarlet when I noticed that Kanda's shirt had been ripped off too. The room started to spin around me. I tried standing myself up but ended up falling to the ground, hyperventilating. Finally able to get a grip on the wall and pull myself up I was able to stagger towards the shirtless warriors. Kanda made his way towards Tyki and started to slash his sword at him, but before he could hit him I fell into Tyki's arms handing him his shirt.

"Just p-p-p-put it on…I can't handle it," I whispered. I felt his hand wrap around his shirt and took it from my grasp. I handed him his gloves and he gave me a frown.

"But I'm not done," he whined. I continued to push the gloves towards him, showing him that I didn't give a shit I just want him to take his fucking gloves back. He took them from my hands and slipped them on. I heard a loud thump; startled I looked up to see that Kanda had passed out on the floor. Panicking I ran up to him and flipped him over and tried to hear a heartbeat. I could barely hear it over my own racing heart, but he had one, it was quiet but it was still beating.

"Tyki!" I shouted.

"What," he mumbled shoving a cigarette into his mouth. I walked up to him and ripped it out of his mouth. I pointed at Kanda, he gave me a face.

"What do you want me to do with that useless piece of meat," he asked pulling out a box of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. I swiped them away from him and continued pointing at Kanda.

"What do you want me to do," he yelled in frustration.

"Carry him to our next destination," I said shoving the cigarette into my mouth.

"Why me?" he asked keeping his eyes on the cigarette that I was about to light.

"Because he's too heavy for me," I mumbled lighting the cigarette. I sucked in deeply and made a face in disgust. I threw it to the ground, stomping on it.

"I really don't understand how you can smoke those," I told Tyki spitting at the ground.

"You get use to it," he grunted as he threw Kanda over his shoulder. "Okay then, where's our next destination?"

Skipping down the hall I smiled real big at the door that we had stopped at.

"Let's go check on father and see how he's doing," I told Tyki. I flung open the door and what came to greet me was Link's body that flung in the air and pinned me down onto the ground; hitting my head hard against the cold cement.

"Gaaaah," he screamed, he got up quickly and started sprinting towards my dad, ignoring that he had just fell on top of me. I slowly got up onto my feet trying to stop my head from spinning. I staggered towards the door and closed it shut and spun around to face Tyki, "Maybe we should come back later," I replied. He nodded his head in agreement.

"What should with…this thing," he said giving Kanda a nasty face.

"Umm, we should bring him to Ojiisan," I said already half way down the hallway. I opened the doors and greeted the Earl with a big grin.

"Ojiisan~," I sang, "We're back, and we got an exorcist!" The Earl's eyes were pink, so you could tell that he had been crying.

"Ojiisan what happened?" I asked looking at his face.

"Nothing," he mumbled, "I'm going off to bed."

"What about Kanda," I asked pointing at the long haired Asian on Tyki's back.

"Put him in the cell. And while you're at it you should put that in there with him," he said pointing at Allen. "And fix up their wounds with this," he said tossing me a first aid kit. I stuck my tongue at him and nodded my head.

"Fine, I'll take care of the injured exorcists." I complained. I grabbed Allen by the arm and dragged him with me toward the cell. I tossed him inside and took Kanda from Tyki.

"Lock me inside the cell with them," I whispered.

"Do you want me to stay on guard," he asked. I shook my head and shooed him away.

"It's okay Tyki, they're injured so I'll be okay. Oh and while you're at it can you get me some hot water and a towel for their blood?" I said giving him a warm smile. He nodded his head, but his eyes continued to look worried. I stumbled inside and dropped Kanda to the ground and set him against the wall. I began to peel off the torn pieces of clothe that had dried to his wounds. It made a sickening ripping noise when I tore it off. I heard a light knock on the door. I looked up to see Tyki with a small bucket of water and a couple of towels in his hands. I took the bucket from him and nodded him a thank you. I shooed him away and made sure he locked the door and left before I patched up the exorcists. I grabbed the bucket full of lukewarm water and soaked the towel. I began to pat at Kanda's wounds. The wet towel began to slowly soak up the dry blood from his chest.

"Kanda, I don't know why you came to save me," I sighed, "Look what happened to you now. You're lucky that the Earl is letting me patch up your wounds." I looked at Allen who was sitting across from us.

"Allen," I started turning my head back to Kanda. "Why did you come back," I whispered. There was no reply. I continued to tend the Asian's wounds and began taking out some bandages. I balanced Kanda on my shoulder so I could wrap the bandages around his wounds. I tied them tightly and set him against the wall. I grabbed a new towel and the bucket of water and began to crawl towards Allen.

"Allen," I began, "I need to clean up your wounds so do you mind if you," my face turned red again, "If you could take off your shirt." I looked at Allen who sat against the wall motionless. I began to get irritated.

"DAMN IT ALLEN!" I yelled. I grabbed him by the arms and tore his shirt off. He gave a little yelp because the shirt had rubbed at some of the cuts. I dunked the towel in the bucket and scrubbed at his wounds. When I mean scrubbed I meant scrubbed.

"Stupid," I whispered. Tears were running down my face.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I continued to mumble and stopped scrubbing his cuts and gashes. "Why did you come back? WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME BACK WHEN I TOLD YOU TO STAY!" He continued to be silent. I threw the towel to the floor and knocked the bucket of water down in anger.

"ALLEN, ANSWER ME," I screamed. "Why won't you speak to me," I cried, burying my face into my hands. I quickly got up and threw the bandages at him.

"Fine, you can patch yourself up," I sniffled. I ran to the door and yelled for Tyki, who came quickly and unlocked it for me.

"What's wrong Tenpi, it looks like you've been crying?"

"It's nothing," I sniffled, "I got blood in my eyes." I looked back at the shirtless Allen who sat there and continued to be silent.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Dreaming of the Moon

I couldn't help but sniffle while walking down the hall with Tyki, the tears continued to come after I wiped them away.

"Tenpi," Tyki began gently.

"I-I'm okay T-Tyki," I managed a whisper, keeping my head down. "I'm j-just tired, that's all." I took a hold of his hand and asked him politely to take me to my room. He gave me a frown still worried about me.

"Tenpi, what did he do," he asked kneeling to look at my face. I turned my face away.

"Tyki, I-I'm just tired c-can you lead me to my room, please," I asked holding tightly onto his hands. He got up and walked me to a door down the hallway. He let go of my hand and pecked me on the cheek.

"Tenpi, you can tell me when you're ready," he whispered. I nodded my head and agreed. I parted from his hands and closed the door behind me. When I heard his footsteps on the other side get quiet I let out a wail. All the tears I was holding up I let out. Tears were streaming down my face, and I was unable to stop them. I fell to the ground crying my eyes out. I looked ugly when I cried. I hated it so much; I hated crying but something in me had just snapped. What was it that made me like this? Was it that I knew that the two people I loved were injured or was it that I knew I was slowly growing emotions for the cursed exorcist? After a good hour of crying I was able to stumble to the bed across the room and sit upon it. I looked around the darkness, startled on how dark it was. I slipped off my shoes and held my legs to my chest, hugging them tightly until it became painful. I slipped under the white sheets and shed one more tear before sleeping to shouting and loud explosions.

"Tenpi," I heard a shout coming from the right of me.

"Hurry up moyashi! Take the damn girl and let's go!" I felt someone slowly wrap their arms around me and threw me over their back. Another wrapped the blankets around me from getting cold. His hair tickled my nose as it blew in the wind.

"Allen, hurry up," screamed a girl. There was a loud bang that startled me but I kept my eyes shut scared to open them.

"Give me my daughter back you dirty exorcist!"

"Tenpi wake up!" I heard someone shout but it was too late. I heard chimes blowing in a distant and the smell of fresh air came to me. I slowly opened my eyes to see the light of the suns peaking over green pastures and a small sitting upon them. I closed my eyes again and went back to sleep mumbling the tiniest of words that brought tear my eyes, "Home."

I woke up the light bleeding through the cracks of the curtains. Squinting at the light I sat up in a twin size bed with white sheets, with the smell of rice coming through the door. I didn't know where I was but it looked familiar to me, like I had been there before.

I slowly slipped out of bed noticing that my clothes had changed from bloody to clean shorts and a short sleeved shirt. I slowly cracked open the door to see my mom setting the table with steaming bowls of rice and different assorted vegetables. Tears slowly flowed down my face, seeing the sight of my mom again. I threw the door open and ran to my mom.

"Omah!" I cried holding on to her waist.

"Luna," she cried, "You almost made me drop the rice." I buried my face into her apron and finally looked up to ask, "Whose Luna?" She gave me a worried look and replied back, "The doctor did say that you were going to lose some of your memories," she said forcing a smile.

"What do you mean, forget," I asked.

"You slipped and fell and hit your head hard on the sidewalk, whiling running from work one day. You hit your head so hard that-"tears were coming from her eyes, "There was so much blood. I didn't know what to do," she cried. I patted my mom on the shoulder, "its okay mom, I'm better now," I replied trying to make her feel better. But I was still confused on what was actually happening. Was everything that just happen a dream? My mom looked up at me sniffling, "Oh that reminds me your fiancé will be thrilled to hear you're awake."

"My what now?" I asked a little surprised.

"Your fiancé, I'll call him over after breakfast, so go call your father to the table, she said wiping her eyes with her apron. Still shocked that I had a fiancé I walked down the hallway and took a right to my parents' room. My dad, wait if my dad was Wisely then that would explain everything. I opened the door to see an unfamiliar man sitting at a desk holding a newspaper.

"Hm, you're awake Luna," he looked up from his paper. The man that sat, where my father use to sit, was big and buff, he had light brown hair and a furry mustache balanced on top of his lip, he wore a dress shirt and had black glasses being placed on his nose.

"M-Mom says it's time for breakfast," I stuttered. He slowly got up from his seat and looked up at me, "Tell your mother I'll be there in a sec." I walked out the room thinking that I have gone crazy. That nothing that had happened really happen. It was hard to believe, but everything was just a part of my imagination. I was in no danger, besides losing most of my memory, but everything was safe. I sat comfortably at the dining table where my mom set a bowl of rice in front of me.

"It's been a while since I cooked for you," she smiled happily. She sat to the left of me, while my dad came out and sat to the right. We said our grace and began to eat.

"So, Omah, how long was I out for?" She kept her head down shoving rice into her mouth, "About a week," she mumbled. Her head shot up quickly and her face told me that she had just gotten a great idea, "Luna, I know what you will do today," she cried out, "I'll call your fiancé and he can take you around the town so it can help you regain your memory." I almost choked on my rice when she said fiancé.

"Omah, don't you think I'm young to get married," I asked a little worried. She laughed at my comment, "Look who's complaining now. I said that when you told me you were going to get married and you replied back that you were mature enough to handle it. Unless, Luna," she began looking a little frightened, "You didn't forget who your fiancé was did you?" I was scared to admit that I didn't know and also a little surprised that I was going to get married, but I nodded my head slightly. She let out a shrill gasp and looked down at her rice, "This is not good Tenpi," she said shaking her head, "It's okay," she replied back, "I'll just tell when he comes." She glanced at me, "But I think you should change after breakfast, because I don't think your future husband wants to see you like that," she replied smiling at me. I shoved another spoonful of rice into my mouth and frowned at her remark. I quickly finished my rice and headed for my room.

"Luna," my mom cried out, "I'm going to call him right now so hurry up and get dressed." I closed the door gently behind me and opened my closet to see a set of unfamiliar clothes lying in front of me. All of my clothes were frilly and instead of pants they were all skirts except for some shorts. I grabbed something random from the brightly filled closet and picked out a light blue dress that went down to my knees. There was a bow that hanged from the back of the dress and supposedly there was a hat that matched it, for hanging on the hanger was a gardening hat (I don't know my hats very well) with a blue ribbon tied around the top. I quickly put it on and looked at myself in disgust.

"The funny thing is, is that I told Wisely I would never wear a dress," I said to myself. I hear a small knock at the door and flung myself out of my room. I was a little excited to see who my fiancé was, even though this would be my first time meeting him. I slowly cracked the door and saw him standing on the welcoming mat with flowers in hand. He wore a white dress shirt and dark blue dress pants. He gave me a warm smile and a peck on the cheek, but I couldn't help letting the words slip from my mouth saying, "K-K-Kanda!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Dreaming of you

He came through the door and looked at me with a confused expression.

"I don't know why you just called me a condom, but I think you're getting overly excited there," he said placing the flowers down and wrapping his arms around my waist. My mom came to the doorway and wiped her hands in her apron, "Ah, Kaito you're here."

"Why wouldn't I," he replied back. My mom gave him a warm smile.

"Kaito, don't forget that Luna's memories are a little shaken, so would you be a dear and show her around town for me?"

"I would love to," he replied holding me closer to him.

"Well okay then," my mom said, "Be careful Luna." She smiled and waved at us. Kanda…er…I mean Kaito took me by the arm and ran outside with me. Not noticing that there was a step down from the door I almost fell, but Kaito caught me in his arms and spun me around.

"Waaah! K-K-Kanda, p-p-put me down," I screamed. He stopped spinning me and set me down on my feet.

"Che, I don't know how many times I have to tell you the names Kaito," he said flicking me on the forehead. I flinched when he softly tapped on my forehead and I looked up at his face.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He held me tightly to his side and wrapped his arm around mine.

"Don't worry about. Where do you want to go?" he asked with a smile.

"Umm," I started.

"Che," he scoffed, "I guess I should just take you to work to let you check in, hm?" he asked. I nodded my head in agreement and followed him to my job. Even though I had lived in my town for my whole life, the streets seemed unfamiliar to me. We came around a corner and saw a small café with a sign that was shaped as a French roll with the words, Café Ole, on them. We entered the café and a little bell attached to the door rang. A girl in a maid costume came up to us, "Welcome to-," she stopped and gasped to see us, "Oh my God, Luna you're awake!" I nodded my head.

"Sorry we're just here to check in," Kaito replied for me, he went up to the girl and whispered in her ear. Her face lit up and she gave me a squeeze, "Ahh poor thing, its okay you'll get your memory back," she said and walked off. Kaito came up to me, "I'll be right back Luna, I'm going to tell your boss you'll be taking a break," he left me alone by the doorway. I felt very awkward and began shifting back and forth; not paying attention to where I was going I accidentally crashed into a person.

"A-Ah I'm sorry," I stuttered, and turned my head to the person to my left. My eyes widened when I saw the boys face.

"It's okay." He said getting up, "I'm glad that you're doing well Luna."

"Allen?" I asked looking at the most familiar boy standing in front of me. The boy that stood before me wore a dress suit, and had brown hair and the scar on his face was gone.

"Hm, no I'm sorry the name's Hiro," he said smiling at me. "Are you alone," he asked. Before I could answer Kaito came from behind and wrapped his arm around my waist and replied, "No she's here with me and I would appreciate it if you would stop hitting on my fiancé, moyashi," he glared.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but my name is Hiro," he squeaked, "And anyway I think that Luna deserves a better fiancé then you," he said winking at me.

"Why you," Kaito said rolling up his sleeves. I grabbed his arm and smiled warmly at Hiro, "Well I'm happy I got to see you Hiro," I looked up at Kaito, "Let's go," I smiled. I pulled him out of the café before they started a fight.

"I swear I don't know why you hang out with that moyashi," he grumbled. I only smiled at his comment. While walking into town there was a commotion in the square, "Let's go check that out," I said pulling his arm towards the commotion.

"I hear that they're from London," a woman beside us whispered.

"I heard they have a headquarter in Asia," another whispered.

"I heard they destroyed a town once," a man whispered. I parted from Kaito's hand and pushed through the crowd. My dress got caught in the crowd leading me to trip and fall out onto the square.

"Do you need help ma'am," I looked up to see a man dressed in black with gold trimmings, he had red hair and a mask for half of his face.

"G-G-General Cross," I gasped. I got up quickly and patted my dress down. I grabbed a hold of his jacket and began shaking him viciously.

"What happened to the Noah!" I screamed. He gave me a strange look and took my hands off of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What," I screamed, "You're an exorcist right!" He nodded his head.

"Well, what are you doing to the Noah," I screamed.

"Ma'am I really don't know what you're talking about. I think you mean akuma." I shook my head and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, "Stop shitting with me! I know you know about the Noah's." Right then Kaito came from behind me and ripped me off the General.

"Let go of me Kanda!" I screamed

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, "She just woke up from a serious injury so she's not herself," he yelled over my screaming.

"It's okay, I hope Tenpi feels better." He smiled. I froze and looked up at him, "What did you call me?"

"Your name is Luna isn't it," he asked.

"No before that," I said.

"Luna?"

"No," I snapped, "You said Tenpi!"

"Huh, oh I must have, why that is your name?" he asked.

"No her name is Luna," Kaito replied for me."

"No," I corrected, "My name is Tenpi!" I flung him off of my waist and ran up to the General, "And hell, Road stop fucking with my dreams," I screamed. "Damn it Road, you coward, stop messing with me!" The town darkened and faded away until I was sitting in darkness. There was laughter coming from everywhere, "Took you awhile to realize, Tenpi."

"What the hell Road!"

"I only punish dolls that don't listen to me," she replied, "I knew we should have just killed you. It's okay we don't need you anyway so be gone!" A sharp pain went through my head and my body went numb, "What the hell did you do Road!"

"Nothing, I'm just done using you as a doll, so you're now free. Aren't you happy Tenpi, you're free," she whispered and giggled off into the darkness. My body felt heavy and I collapsed on the ground, tears rolling down the side of my cheek.

"I'm free," I repeated and closed my eyes drifting away.

I woke up to the sound of birds whistling and a slight breeze blowing in my face. I woke up, again, in a bed that was covered in light gray sheets instead of white. I looked around to see that I was in the same room like my dream but it seemed more bright and happy. I jumped when I heard a light snore coming from my left. I snapped my head to see Kanda, crossed arm and his head against the wall, had fell asleep. I grabbed one of the sheets from my bed and placed it over him. I looked at the sleeping Asian, scared that it was Kaito not Kanda, so I poked his cheek.

"Psst Kanda," I whispered, "Is that you?" He wrinkled his nose and opened one eye.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," he growled.

"Is that you Kanda," I asked my finger still on his cheek.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Happy to hear those words from his mouth I jumped in his arms laughing with glee, "I'm so happy to hear that," I giggled. Being suddenly glomped, he fell out of his chair grabbing a hold of my arm pulling me down with him. Landing on top of him my face turned red, I quickly got up, "Sorry about that," I apologized.

"Che, just keep a distance," he said sitting up right. I smiled softly at the exorcist.

"Wait," I started, "Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They all went out to go get some groceries," he replied slicking his hair out of his face. My face turned a shade redder, when I realized that he meant we were home alone.

"U-Uh d-do you know when they'll be back," I stuttered.

"Che, how the hell should I know, but they told me that you need to stay in bed so," he lifted me up and tossed me in bed, "So stay," he ordered. He pulled the covers over me and sat back on the chair. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"K-Kanda," I whispered under my covers.

"What."

"T-Thanks," I smiled.

"Shut up and go to sleep," he replied. I nodded and slowly shut my eyes and tried to fall asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Falling apart

"What, she woke up? Why didn't you call us," I overheard a boy nagging.

"As you can see moyashi, you guys were out!"

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is Allen, Bakanda? And what about your golem!" The room fell silent.

"Maybe I didn't feel like calling," he scoffed.

"Don't scoff at me," screamed Allen.

"Come on you guys stop fighting she's only taking a nap," I heard a whiny voice speak.

"Stay out of this," the two exorcists yelled. I got up from the bed rubbing my eyes.

"What's with all the commotion," I said groggily. The room grew quiet. Allen left the room quickly passing Link, who gave out a sigh and looked towards me, "Tenpi, you're awake. I'm sorry to put this on you right when you awoke, but by the order of the Order, you are hereby under arrest. I'm sorry, but we'll leave as soon as you get dressed."

"Wait, wait," I said squinting at the group, letting my eyes adjust to the light, "I just woke up and you're already arresting me! Secondly, where the hell are we?" The room grew silent again. "Don't tell me," I started. I jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. I saw Allen sitting at a table at my left, which seemed like the kitchen, and then on my right was a woman staring out of a window day dreaming.

"O-Omah?" I asked, starting to the woman. She didn't reply, I slowly made my way towards her and tapped her shoulder.

"M-Mom?" I repeated, she turned around with calm eyes and forced a smile.

"Good afternoon dear. Looks like you're finally awake. Your friends were awfully worried about you."I was silent.

"And I'm sorry dear but you must have me mistaken, but I'm not your mother," she said, there was a hint of regret in her voice. Her reply hit me like a kick to the stomach. I looked down to the floor my bangs covering my eyes and I clenched my fist in anger. I tried forcing a smile on my face and said between clenched teeth, "thank you ma'am I really appreciate what you did for us." I turned quickly and ran to the room. I kept my face down at the floor and mumbled to them I would be ready in a second. They all left the room and Kanda closed the door behind them. I stood there for only a moment until I made my way to the corner of the room and grabbed some clothes that were set on the chair. I quickly slipped into them, which were regular dress pants, a white frilly shirt and a white cloak that went down to my ankles. I quickly slipped on my dress shoes and headed to the kitchen. They all looked up when I entered the room and Link walked up to me.

"Sorry, but I have to do this so you won't escape." He whispered some words and my body fell heavy. He looked over my shoulder and thanked the lady for what she did for us and we left without another word.

"Komui, we're heading for the church now so get ready to open the gate," I heard Kanda speak into his golem. Link led me towards a cathedral that stood high and towered over the small town. The same cathedral I had come to when I was little. A small tear rolled down my face remembering the painful memories.

"Let's hurry inside," Kanda said pushing me inside, and then he turned to his golem and spoke into again, "Komui we're here open the gate." In the middle of the dark gloomy church the ark popped up. The group slowly made their way in and out back to the Black Order, where a group of people came to welcome the exorcists back home, but I knew that the welcoming party wasn't for me. Link dragged me and Allen towards the cells of the Order and threw me in.

"I'm sorry for having to do this Tenpi and Allen," he said looking over to Allen who had already slumped in the corner of the room, "But Leverrier has made me do this until we know what to do to you." He closed the door and two guards sat at the entrance stiff and serious. I looked up over to Allen and gave a sigh, knowing that he was angry.

"Allen," I started. He only faced the wall and hugged Tymcanpy close to his chest. "Are you're wounds okay?" I continued. He looked down at Tymcanpy and started stretching his face out, continuing to ignore me. "Allen?" No reply. "Oi, Allen!" I yelled starting to get irritated. He finally looked up at me and made a frown. "What the hell do you want," he replied blandly. I tried to calm before saying anything; I quickly cleared my throat and started again, "Are your wounds okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine," he said grumpily facing the wall again, "What's it to you anyway," he growled.

"Allen, I don't understand why you're so upset with me. Is it because I'm a Noah? What? I really don't get why you're acting like this," I finally choked out.

"You don't get it," he scoffed.

"Allen, what don't I get? Cuz, whatever I did I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen in the Order," I said frowning confused why he was so angry.

"Tenpi, I'm not angry that you're a Noah, what angers me is that you knew what you were and you didn't even tell any of us. Even when I asked you what was wrong you refused to even tell me. I mean, Tenpi you didn't even tell me that your mom doesn't even acknowledge your existence," his voice was beginning to rise. "Tenpi, you're not on your own! You have us," he said calming a bit, his voice sounding a bit hurt. He got up and tossed Tymcanpy down on the ground, "I don't understand why you didn't even come up to me and tell me what was happening."

"A-Allen," I stuttered, "It's not I didn't want to tell you, it was because, I didn't know how you would react," I said giving him a cheesy excuse; fiddling with my fingers nervous that I was unable to give him a straight foreword answer. He only shook his head at my reply.

"Tenpi, you know you can trust me. You can trust anyone at the Order, er well I mean most of the exorcists, here," he said, walking closer to me.

"Well, how was I suppose to know that," I whimpered biting my bottom lip knowing that I couldn't escape from the truth. I knew that I could've easily told Allen from the beginning, especially the night on the train. I had many chances to tell him everything, but what kept me from telling him? Pride? Fear? There was no great reasoning that kept me from telling him. He came up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders and clasped onto them tightly. "Tenpi, we all care for you, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, and I even bet that sour puss Kanda cares." He smiled softly.

"W-Well," I stuttered trying to change the subject quickly I sputtered out, "Well you didn't tell me you were a Noah!" I knew it was a stupid thing to say, I still wonder why I said it. He only frowned at me. The room grew quiet, and I felt like I was becoming small, quite small. I knew I had just said something stupid.

"Well," he started, "I guess I didn't know how you would react," he replied looking up at me with a wide smile. That bastard! He was making fun of me. I tried to give him a frown back, but couldn't hide the smile, reacting to the joke he had played.

"You dick," I stuttered trying hard not to laugh. He only smiled and cupped my face in his hands making me face him. My face turned to slight color of pink, but the next thing that Allen did made me go to a shade of red that seemed to be illuminating off my face like a red light bulb. Allen had slowly leaned down and had placed his lips onto mine, and instead of my arms trying to push him away they ended up wrapping around his waist pulling in closer to the kiss. Finally parting from the kiss Allen looked down into my eyes with a sweet innocent look and gasped, "Tenpi, I lo-," but before he could finish his sentence Link had burst in the room. I quickly took my arms off of Allen and looked down at the ground and started drawing circles with my foot. Allen became quite angry with the interruption, "Damn it Link! Couldn't you at least knock?"

"I don't have to knock for prisoners," he replied and he looked towards me, "Tenpi, Komui is requesting you to attend a meeting with the generals and such." My head shot up when I heard Link mention Komui's name. "Wait with me," I asked puzzled.

"Yeah, he said that you're still his apprentice and he wants you to experience what's it like to be in a meeting with the chiefs and such in the Order, and also because the meeting will be mainly about you," he explained.

"Oh well, I guess that makes a little more sense," I mumbled looking down at the ground. He rolled his eyes and grabbed me by the arm dragging me out of the cell, "Hurry up, we don't have time to day dream. They're all waiting for you," he growled. He dragged me out; the guards behind me closing the door of the cell leaving Allen in the cold dank room alone.

Link hurried me up the stairs into the room and pushed me in where, what it felt like a hundred eyes looked at me. There were some whispers amongst the group of people when I slowly made my way to Komui, who had waved me over. I stood on his right where he patted me on the shoulder and gave me a smile that told me that I shouldn't worry. Leverrier quieted the group and began to grumble, "Okay we all have you gather here today to discuss about Allen Walker…and," he paused to stroke his Hitler-stache, "And to discuss about the girl that is standing next to Komui, Tenpi Uragirimono." Everyone shot a glare at me knowing what I was. I shuffled around, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of my face; I began to bite on my lower lip to stop myself from screaming. "We will first discuss about you of course," he huffed sitting back in his seat, "As you can Tenpi, you are all on our list of dangerous foes, but it seems that the Noah side of you seems to be asleep posing you as a normal human…or…by force…exorcist," a wide grin spread across his face. Komui jumped from his seat and slammed his hands down onto the table causing me to jump. "Malcolm, that is going too far," he yelled, "We can't go risking innocent-," Leverrier cut him off, "Innocent! Innocent, Komui you are calling a girl whose father is a Noah-."

"Who she did not choose to be her father," Komui cut him off, "This girl doesn't deserve any punishment what so ever," he yelled pounding his fist onto the table.

"She doesn't does she?" he asked, "So explain what we should do to the person who injured five exorcists, and nearly destroying the cafeteria on Halloween?" Komui bit his bottom lip knowing he couldn't get out of this. "Tell me Supervisor Komui, what should we do to her?"

"Well, I know for a fact that we shouldn't force her to synchronize with innocence! Malcolm, she's half Noah you know it'll reject her and cause her to become-."

"Silence from you Komui," he snapped, "I don't care what happens, it's not my problem and it doesn't matter nobody will miss her. She's only been here for about two months, and that also leads up to our next conversation with Allen Walker. As his punishment if Tenpi does become a fallen one, he will be ordered to kill her." My legs began to shake and I broke into a cold sweat hearing the words of becoming a fallen one. Wisely told me stories of them, how they were made from God's wrath. My hand slowly came to my mouth trying to hold back squeaks of terror.

"Malcolm, you're being unreasonable-," I grabbed a hold of Komui's sleeve and shook my head. I took in a shaky breath and whispered, "Its okay Komui, if it's what he wishes then do not go against orders. I don't want you to endanger your job for me, a Noah."

"Tenpi," he whispered softly; looking down at me with eyes of sorrow.

"Please, Komui if not for me, then for your apprentice."I heard a chuckle come from Leverrier who sat up straight in his chair and looked at us, "It seems that your apprentice is more obedient then you Supervisor. Well anyway, I guess we'll start it tonight," he said standing up, "I want her out of my sight as fast of possible," he mumbled under his breath, "Link bring her back to the cell and call for her when Hevlaska is ready, may the birth of a new exorcist or fallen one immense," he chuckled leaving the room following the others.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Falling into God's Wrath

That whole afternoon, once Link had put me back into the cell I was silent and shaking. Allen tried to persuade me, but I locked myself away again, angering him.

"Why the hell won't you tell me Tenpi? Seriously you're being a pain in the ass! I told you, that I'm here for you," he said trying to calm himself. I looked up at him seeing that his face was pink from yelling and I could tell from his expression he wanted to hit me.

"A-Allen," I stuttered; still uneasy about what was going to happen that night, "When the time comes you'll figure it out," I said smiling softly up at him patting his cheek. He slid down sitting next to me placing my head onto his chest, "Tenpi, you know you can just tell me right?"

"I-I know," I stuttered cuddling closely into his chest, "I just don't think it's the right time, not now," I whispered closing my eyes. He placed his hand on my head; running his fingers through my hair. "Okay then, I won't push you, but Tenpi; promise me you'll tell me later."

"I promise," I sighed softly, "I will, don't worry," I nuzzled closely into him hearing his soothing heartbeat I dozed off into his arms. Now that I think of it, I regret even doing it.

The next part I couldn't remember clearly, I was still half asleep during it, so most details got past me, but once Link dragged me and Allen to Hevlaska I was awake enough to catch what was happening.

Link led me to Hevlaska, who picked me up slowly off the ground looking at Leverrier for him to cue to start the synchronization. Allen realized on what was happening tried to stop what was going to happen, "Tenpi, what the hell is going on," he screamed trying to get past Link, who was holding him back from running towards up. I looked down seeing Link telling him the plans we had discussed about in the meeting we had earlier that day. I bit down hard onto my bottom lip trying hard not to cry. Allen's eyes had widened looking up at me and began to struggle to help me.

"Tenpi, don't do this! You know what will happen!" he screamed. I only gave him a soft smile tears streaming down the side of my face. Leverrier cued Hevlaska to start; she nodded her head and looked down at me. "Are you ready," she whispered. I nodded my head trying hard to keep the smile on my face. She slowly began to push the innocence towards me which, gave off a bright light and a sense of peacefulness drifted over me, which then turned into pain and a feeling over burning anger. Next thing I knew I heard screaming and realized it was me. Everything around me began to blur and the thing I heard that I hoped not to hear came from Hevlaska's mouth, "She's become a fallen one." After that I only heard screams and then it had gone dark. It was so cold and I had realized I had died. Well it wasn't a good life to live, but at least I got to live right? Well the day that I died was December 23rd. Two days before Christmas and it was also the day that I turned 16. Happy Birthday to me…


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue (In Allen Walker's view)

~1 month later~

Komui ordered me to clean out Tenpi's room today. He wanted to burn the stuff she owned and bury it by her. Also he said something about helping the flowers. Also Link was nice enough to leave me alone to clean around the room knowing it was hard for me having to destroy her when she had become a fallen one. I began digging around the room piling all of her stuff on the bed and noticed a crumpled up not that was by the waste basket. I was curious and what was the point of burning it without knowing right? I flattened it out and it seemed to be a letter which read,

Dear Rose Uragirmono no Mother,

I know that you are still angry for me leaving you, but I still love you, you know that right? Well the Order is great; I see why father liked it. Everyone here is very nice. Except for this one exorcist named Kanda, he's really grumpy but I think if you get on his good side he can be nice. Which reminds me; I accidentally broke his room's door and had to pay it off by getting a job. Haha yeah I know what you're thinking. Me? Work? Well I worked at a café for not even an hour, but guess who I ran into! You won't believe it mom. It was dad! In the flesh, yeah…well mom…I think it's time to confess actually. I knew that father didn't ever die, but I think he didn't want to tell you because he cared. I know that's the reason mom. Please don't look down on father, but you married a Noah. It's hard to explain what exactly a noah is but um…I'm sorry mom, but he's in good shape. It seems he's eating well and everything. Very clingy as usual. He made me wear a dress, haha I know right a dress, you struggled even getting me in dress shoes.

There were places where you could notice where Tenpi had started crying and tears fell onto the paper making the ink bleed across the paper.

Well mom I'm going to a dance today. I was hoping on this one boy to ask me, but I heard that a girl had already asked him. I bet you're wondering who it is. Well, if you met him you would love him. He's very polite and quite cute. He's 16 and he seems to really care about me. Would you flip if I told you I slept in the same bed with him? Don't worry we didn't do anything foolish. Don't give yourself a heart attack you hear? Well I better give you a name hm? His name is Allen Walker.

Once I had read my name scrawled onto the letter my face went a bit red. Now more interested to see what she wrote about me, my eyes were now glued to the piece of paper.

His hair, you could swear it belonged to an old man, but it's such a pretty color. It's white and in the light it seems to sparkle and give off this pearly shine. His eyes are blue, such a pretty blue mom. They're the same color of blue topaz. Ironic too, his birthday's in December, just like mine! But his is 2 days after mine. Mom I wish I could have one of those talks with you. You know…about boys…mom…before I head off I wanna say I really miss you. And I have a feeling I may not be able to talk to you again. I'm scared mom. I really love you and maybe if I'm able to visit you we can talk hm? Cuz I think…no…I know…I'm in love with Allen Walker. Well I better head off speak to you later hm?

Love, Tenpi Uragirimono

A tear rolled down my cheek reading the words off the paper. I knew that she wasn't ever going to have the chance to talk to her mother about me. And I also had this great regret of not ever telling her those five words, before she died. Which were, I love you Tenpi Uragirimono.


End file.
